


Tied up to you

by miggyfan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut, Spy A.U, Tumblr Prompt, au + trope + prompt game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miggyfan/pseuds/miggyfan
Summary: A spy fic A.U with our favorite duo, inspired by the prompt game on tumblr : Spy! Au, exes, prompt 13 😏 “it’s been so long since we did this.”Thanks to Bicoco who made a very good choice !Months after their break up, and Juliet's mysterious disappearance, Magnum a CIA agent run into her during a mission, and this time he isn't ready to let her go.Why did she left him ? What happened during those months away from him ? Magnum was sure of one thing now, he wasn't going to stop until he'll get all the answers.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 194
Kudos: 180





	1. Crashing the party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bicoco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicoco/gifts).



“I can’t believe after all this time, since we broke up, you still manage to ruin my plans !” sighed Juliet not hiding her irritation.

As an MI6 agent, she was supposed to steal some data in a highly secured residence, she didn’t expect to meet her ex CIA boyfriend, right in the middle of the party, given by the billionaire they suspected to be linked to some terrorist group.

She had prepared everything, and of course Magnum had unintentionally triggered the silent alarm, ruining everything again.

“How was I supposed to know that you had already disconnected the alarm ? If you had shared your plan with me, I wouldn’t have mess up ! But of course, you refused to be honnest with me as always, and this is why we ended tied up together, waiting to be devour by a tiger ! A freaking tiger ! I don’t want to die eaten by a giant cat !” grumbled Magnum with a pout, that she didn’t find cute, not at all.

“Can you please shut up ! I’m trying to think about a plan to escape, you should try too, you know, using that thing in your skull that is full of perveted ideas !”

“You used to like those ideas...” He replied with a smirk.

Juliet rolled her eyes, and blushed a little : “Concentrate Magnum and stop staring at me like that ! ”

They were tied up together face to face, with a metal beam between them, they were so close, she could smell his cologne ‘allure’, she remembered she had bought it for him when they were together, and he was still wearing the same perfume. 

Juliet felt secretly relieved he hadn’t change it, maybe he was still thinking about her.

“Now who is staring ?” He whispered in her ear, teasing her.

“I wasn’t !” She replied defensively, blushing profusely, she hated that he could still read her so easily.

“Can you please lower your head ?”

“What ?”

“Your hairpin, if I could grab it with my mouth, I could give it to you to pick the lock on the handcuffs.”

“Oh ...Ok sure...” She replied sheepishly, a little embarrassed he had caught her out of guard.

Juliet bent down to let him pick the pin in her hair, once he managed to grab it between his teeth, she was suppose to take it from him... with her mouth...

Knowing what was coming next, Magnum gave her a blinding smile.

“Can you stop smiling like that !” She said a little annoyed. She hated how he could still make her heart race after all this time.

“Why ? You can’t resist my boyish charm ? Or is it the dimples ? You used to like the dimples...”

“No you have something between your teeth.”

“What ? No way ! “ He replied a little alarmed, making Juliet smiled, God ! She missed him so much, how could he managed to wake up all those feelings in her, with one single smile.

“Tiger, Magnum, do you want to get eaten by the tiger ?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Alright, alright take it !”

And Juliet closed the distance between them, to pick the hairpin in his mouth. Her lips grazing his, in a warm tender touch, sending a shiver on her whole body. 

She knew those lips, they explored her body so many times before, sensual, demanding and gentle. She remembered them kissing her everywhere, making her dizzy with pleasure, pushing her over the edge, again and again ...

Splitting up from his lips almost hurted, she had craved his touch for so long after they broke up, she wondered if he felt the same way.

He wasn’t smiling anymore, the intense look in his eyes gave him away easily, he had missed her too.

“Higgy...” Whispered Magnum.

“Shut up ! Let me concentrate...” She didn't want to think about the past, thinking about them hurted too much, she needed to stay focused on her mission.

Magnum didn’t say anything more. He let her tighten her arms around his neck, to pick the lock on her wrists’s handcuffs behind his head. He just stayed there, surrending himself to her, basking himself in her warmth, until he heard the click of the lock.

He watched her free herself from the metal beam, and turn around to leave.

“Hey ! Higgy ! You can’t leave me here ! Seriously !”

“Oh ! It’s true ! I forgot !” She replied with a mischievious smile.

She cupped his face, to gently stroke his cheeks and kissed him, slowly, deeply, tenderly. Her tongue mapping the inside of his warm mouth she knew so well, to slip the hairpin between his lips, leaving him starving for more, so much more.

“It’s been so long since we did this.” she moaned against his lips.

“So stay, please stay...” He whispered his eyes closed, his forehead against hers.

“You know I can’t...I’m sorry...”

Magnum sighed, his heart heavy and full of sorrow, he slowly opened his eyes, knowing she was already gone.

He laughed, nearly swallowing the hairpin, he took it in his hand to free himself from the handcuffs, and called his handler : 

“Robin ?”

“Yes Magnum, I already sent T.C to pick you up, go on the roof, he’s waiting for you.”

“Alright I’m on the move.”

“Did you get the data ?”

“No, but I know where we can get it. Get the jet ready, we are going to London !”


	2. The ace card

« Are you sure you want to go back there ? I don’t think it’s a good idea… » Said Abby, worry clouding her usually piercing blue eyes.

« I’ll be fine…Really ! » Replied Magnum with a reassuring smile.

He was putting a few clothes in a duffel bag, while his friend was desperately trying to convince him, to not go back to London. He wished his coworkers would stop lecturing him for this decision, and his attitude toward Juliet. For them she was a threat, for him she was the love of his life.

« The last time you saw her, she broke your heart, so allow me to be a little concerned about what is going to happen this time. » 

But Magnum wasn’t listening anymore, he needed to see her, at least to have an explanation. He needed to talk to her, and there was nothing Abby could do to stop him from doing so.

« You nearly went to prison for her, being with her almost ruin your carreer in the CIA. » Continued Abby, crossing her arms and standing in the doorway, she really didn’t want to let him go.

Magnum knew where this was going, and he didn’t like it one bit.

« She’s not the ennemy, she was just doing her job, her duty, like I did mine. What happened wasn’t her fault, she saved my life in so many ways, I trusted her and I still do. » He replied a little more harshly than he intended, but talking about Juliet was a delicate subject, and he always get defensive when someone tried to come between them….

Them….If there was still a ‘them’.

« Listen, I know you’re worried about me, but you really don’t need to, I’m fine, I know what I’m doing.» He added with a sigh, she was making him waste his time, the only thing he had in mind was Juliet.

He knew that Abby had a crush on him, but after Juliet, he hadn’t been with anyone, not even for a one night stand.

He still had hope that he could find her, and apparently he was right to wait for her, destiny had put her on his path again, and who was he to fight destiny ?

T.C's booming voice, from the front yard, brought him back to reality :  
« Bro ? You’re coming or what ? »

Seeing that she was still standing in the doorway with a pout, Magnum gave Abby a mischevious smile, « Sorry Abby but I have to go, I have a date in London. » And he turned around to jump through the window, startling his coworker.

« Magnum ! » She shouted, baffled by his risky behavior. They were on the third floor, he was going to break his neck.

In the front yard, T.C watched his friend doing his usual parkour acrobatic escape, and land gracefully next to the van.

« Let me guess, Abby ? »

« Yeah, she wouldn’t let me go. »

« Girl can’t take a hint, huh ? »

« I guess not… »

« When you girls will finish making out, maybe we could leave, we have a plane to catch ! » Shouted Rick, his head perking throug the van doorway.

Magnum and T.C laughed at Rick’s annoyed face.

« Yeah, we’re going to be late, we’d better leave before our ugly princess Cinderella here, will turn into an even uglier pumpkin » Added T.C, teasing the blond sniper.

« Ugly ? I’m not ugly ! I would make an amazing and very sexy princess, if you wanna know, you’re the ugly one ! » Retorted Rick with an adorable and offended pout.

Magnum and T.C laughed at Rick’s antics, as usual he was glad to have his friends’s support, he didn’t call them his brothers for nothing.

Magnum sat down in the backseats and closed his eyes, as the van left for the airport, with the usual funny banters between his partners resonating in his ears.

He wasn’t really listening to them.

He coudn’t stop thinking about Juliet. 

This time he was coming back with her, or he wasn’t coming back at all. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The cold water cascading on her, was useless against her growing fever.

Juliet felt like her skin was on fire.

She could feel her own blood turn into a scalding hot liquid, burning her insides.

The pain in her chest was making it, harder and harder, for her to breath.

She stood there under the icy water, trying to calm her racing heart.

She took too long to come back, probably due to the extra time she had spent tied up to Magnum.

Juliet smiled and cried, thinking about him, sobbing uncontrolably under the cold shower, hiding her tears under the icy rivulets of water on her face.

Those few minutes she lost by kissing him, were a little heaven in the hell she was living now.

She didn’t regret it, she craved his hands so much, his strong yet so tender arms around her, nobody had ever loved her the way he did.

She was so lost in her pain and delirious with fever, that she didn’t feel Richard’s arms around her, as he carried her outside the bathroom, drenching him in the process.

She didn’t react when he plunged her in a bathtub full of icecubes, she didn’t feel the injection either. 

She just stayed there, unresponsive, drowned in fevered dreams of Magnum tenderly holding her and kissing her, making her smile and laugh carefreely.  
A memory of a better life she had lost.

When she woke up she was back in her room, Richard sleeping in a chair next to her.  
He used to be her friend, now he was her jailor, just like the others.

Juliet sighed, her fever had subsided, she felt better except for the headache pounding in her skull.

She stood up naked, and wrapped the bed sheets around her to hide her body to him, just because she was their prisoner, she wasn’t going to let them think that she was theirs.

Juliet kicked the armchair he was sleeping in unceremoniously, to wake him up.

« For god sake ! Juliet ! You almost gave me an heart attack ! » Shouted Richard, startled by her brutal kick.

« Bring him here, now ! » She ordered, glaring at him.

Richard sighed, seeing the hard look in her eyes, after all this time she was still mad at him, her anger never decreasing, not even for a second.

« Listen… »

« I’m not talking to you, so don’t make me waste my time, and just bring him here, before I break all the bones in your body. » She continued harshly, glaring at him.

« Juliet, you were almost too late this time, you can’t go on risking your life like that… » Said Richard, standing up, and trying to calm a very pissed off Juliet.

Richard couldn’t finished his sentence because the next brutal kick he received when he dared to touch her arm, hit him right in the stomach, sending him flying across the room.

The blow nearly made him hurl his stomach’s content, he stayed there almost knocked out on the floor, fighting to catch his breath, overhwelmed by the pain radiating in his belly.

Juliet walked toward him like a vengeful greek goddess, the white sheet of her bed wrapped around her like a toga.

She stepped on his hand to subdue him without even a blink, and threatened to crush his throat under her other foot.

« For the last time Richard, bring him here. » Said Juliet in a low menacing tone.

« I am the only one who can treat you… » He grumbled out of breath, glaring defiantly at her.

Juliet’s head tilted to the side, with a raised eyebrow, and she just twisted her foot on his wrist, and stomped on it hard with her heel.  
Hard enough to break it, in a sickening crunch.

Richard howled in agony, and Juliet applied more pressure on his throat to shut him up.

« You only need one hand to make the phone call… »

« ALRIGHT ! Alright ! I’ll make the call, you’re fucking crazy ! »

« You have no idea…. » She whispered, her eyes locked on him like a tiger staring at its prey.

When he finally made the call, Juliet released him, and went back to sit on her bed. She felt the tension leave her body, only when the door opened to let in the guards and the nurse escorting the other prisoner.

Juliet felt the usual tugg in her chest when she saw him. 

She had waited too long, her breasts were starting to hurt, like her body knew that she couldn’t stay without him for too long.

« Somebody had been missing you. » Said the nurse, with a reassuring smile, gently putting the wailing baby in Juliet’s arms.

Juliet welcomed him in her arms, holding him in a warm embrace against her chest, letting her tears slowly falling down on her cheeks.

She thought with a sad smile, that only the Magnum boys could make her cry like that.

Her son almost calmed down the second he felt her naked skin against his soft round cheek, his little chubby hands reaching for her, as his little feet kicked fussily in his baby blue onesie printed with cute little sheeps.

Juliet was so in love with her baby, he was the only reason she was still alive.

He looked so much like Magnum, an adorable little head full of dark silky hair, round chubby cheeks blessed with the cute dimples of his father, his skin was fairer than Magnum’s caramel skin, but definitly darker than hers.  
The only thing he got from her, were his striking hazel eyes, staring at her like he could see in her soul.

Juliet was mesmerized by him, almost forgetting where she was, she wondered how two idiots like Magnum and her, had managed to make such a beautiful baby.

They thought the poison they had injected her was the reason she hadn’t escape until now, but they were wrong. 

Thomas Sebastian Magnum the fifth, was their only ace card against her.

And she hoped that his father would be her trump card, the joker who would finally free her from her prison.

Tom started to fuss in her arms, his chubby hand tugging on the sheet wrapped around her chest.

Juliet laughed when she saw his mouth moving in sucking motions, he was definitly hungry, so much like his father indeed.

Knowing what she was about to do, the nurse gave her a pillow to breastfeed her baby more comfortably, Juliet was grateful for her presence, she was her only ally in this fortress.

« Thanks Catherine. » She said with a sad smile.

« It’s okay, now you need to rest. » Replied the nurse, lightly squeezing her shoulder.

Juliet removed the sheet around her breast, when she noticed that her milk was already staining the fabric.

She gently brought her son on her nipple, and sighed in contentment when he started to nurse hungrily, relieving the pain in her too full breast.

Juliet raised her head when she felt Richard eyes locked on her, staring at her.  
She glared at him and whispered menacingly : « Out ! »

Catherine ordered the guards to take him outside, giving Juliet the intimacy she needed.

She closed the door, smiling at Juliet, « I will bring you some food in a moment, something nice, I promise, call me if you need anything. »

Juliet thanked her, and focused on her baby hungrily suckling on her nipple, his little hand patting her breast, groaning in contentment.

Juliet gently grabbed his chubby hand, so small compared to hers, and marveled at how strong he already was, when he closed his fingers around her thumb and stared at her, like he was silently talking to her.

« Don’t worry, your father will find us, I promise, I won’t let them hurt you. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did it, 😅😅😅and turned this supposed drabble into a multi chapter fic.😉  
> I hope you will like it, and that you will enjoy this chapter as much as the first one.🥰🥰🥰  
> Please let me know what you think about it.😏😏😏


	3. The ambassador's ball

Four years ago in London….

Another gala, another wasted night watching over the ambassador, no amount of mini quiche and caviar, was enough to make this evening, less boring to the ex navy seal.

Thomas hated this assignement, he thought that by joining the CIA, he would be getting some action like Jason Bourne, he was sorely disappointed, most of the time he felt like a glorified babysitter, he was bored, and a bored Magnum was a cranky Magnum.

The ambassador was an old prick that couldn’t keep his hands to himself, Thomas had already threatened to kick the guy’s ass if he ever tried to harass another secretary.  
So many of them had already quit, because of his inappropriate behavior.  
The poor women who stayed were grateful for his presence, he hated those old privileged perverts, who thought that they could treat women like objects.

Only one had manage to stop him, and put him in his place, and Magnum was really impressed, the new translator was a little spitfire, and an amazing assistant.

Magnum laughed while thinking about her, the young blond woman was a classy british lady, with golden curls that reach her shoulders, a beauty with fierce hazel eyes, too bad she was using them only to glare at him each time he dared to look at her.

She seemed uptight and way too serious for her age, but when he saw her crush the ambassador’s hand when he had tried to make a pass at her, he saw a fire in her eyes, betraying a bold personality, way more intense, than the simple assistant she was supposed to be.

« Hey ! Miss Grey, where is your boyfriend tonight ? I thought he would be with you on the dancefloor. » Asked Magnum with a boyish grin.

« Richard is my coworker, not my boyfriend ! » Retorted Juliet a little annoyed, « And tonight, this gala is for the ambassador, not for us, Mr Magnum. Do I need to remind you, that we are working right now, it’s not party time ! »

Juliet Grey was gorgeous, clad in a dark green strapless gown, slit on the side of her thigh. 

She looked very glamourous, her blond curls giving her a ‘Grace Kelly’ retro style that suited her. 

Beautiful, classy and stern, with only her bright red lipstick betraying her fiery temper.

« Come on, relax… If we don’t apreciate the little advantages of this job, what’s the point of working for the embassy ? » Replied Magnum with a grin, she was way too serious, he wondered what would it take to make her smile.

« You are way too relax for a bodyguard in my opinion Mr Magnum, you look more like a party boy than a head of security, it’s very unprofessionnal…. Who did your necktie ? A four years old little boy ? » She said with a raised eyebrow, unceremoniously grabbing him by his tie to bring him closer to her. 

Without asking him, she undid the awful knot of his tie around his neck, her clear hazel eyes focused on the task, like she was defusing a bomb.

Magnum smiled, while she was adjusting the silky fabric around his collar.

He could smell her delicate scent, a french classy perfume with roses and blackcurrant, flowery and fruity, classic yet cheeky and girly, a sweet reminder that under her cold hard exterior, she was probably hiding a wild personality that Magnum was dying to discover.

« You smell really good, like a pink french macaron. » Whispered Magnum, making her blush under his scrutiny.

« I’m surprised that you even know what a macaron is. »

« I dated a girl in Paris, she worked at ‘la Samaritaine’ and she used to bring macarons each time we saw each other, I liked her, she was fun. »

« I supposed you must have a girl in every city, with your job making you travel with the Ambassador, all around the world… »

« Why do you want to know that ? Are you interested ? » Asked Magnum with a smirk.

Juliet didn’t like the implication, and pulled hard on his tie, nearly strangling him. 

« No, I’m not interested Mr Magnum, and stop moving, you are as fidgety as a todler. » She added, not hiding her annoyance.

Magnum grinned, amused by her behavior, she was definitely interested, her treacherous rosy cheeks betraying her.

« I don’t have a girl in every city, if you want to know, I’d rather have one, next to me. » He whispered, giving her a shy smile, barely showing his dimples, his sincere eyes locked with hers.

« Don’t push your luck Mr bodyguard, just because I like you, it doesn’t mean I’m going to sleep with you. »

« So you do like me ? » He replied, with a wide grin.

She stood there, with her hands on her hips, her eyes studying him with curiosity, « I liked the way you protected the feminine staff against the ambassador, he is a disgusting prick, and he needed someone to put him in his place. Not a lot of people would have stand up to him like that. You and your friends are good men, it’s rare this days. »

« I guess chivalry is not dead then ! I wanted to save you, but apparently you didn’t need a knight in shining armor. »

« Disappointed ? » She asked, seriously.

« No ! I think it’s even more exciting that you are so strong ! I like it ! » He admitted, wiggling his eyebrows.

She smiled back at him, for once, a man didn’t feel threatened in his masculinity around her, it was a nice change from her usual sexist coworkers, she was really starting to like him.

Juliet gave a final tug to his necktie, and lightly slapped his hand when he tried to pull at it.

« Don’t touch it, it’s perfect now. » She added with a smirk.

« Alright, alright….And what would you say if we both escape from this boring party together ? »

« I told you, I’m not going to… »

« I’m not taking you to my appartment ! Don’t worry ! There’s just this place where I like to go when I’m stressed, and I wanted to take you there. I’m sure you had never been to a place like this. »

« Should I be worried ? Why are you so excited about it ? Just tell me where it is… »

« No, because if I tell you where we are going, you are going to be all judgmental, and this will ruin our first date. » He added with smile.

« Who said it will be a date ? » Replied Juliet with a frown.

« Let’s just say that if you like it, it will be our first date, and if you don’t like it, it was just one of my stupid ideas, and you will be allowed to make fun of me for the rest of my life. »

Magnum was grinning widely, and Juliet find it very hard to resist to his boyish smile.

She sighed : « Okay, you piqued my curiosity, I hope this place will be amazing, or I’m going to be really disappointed. »

« It won’t be amazing or spectacular, but I can promise you that it will be fun. I think you need some fun in your life, I’ve never seen you smile even once, since you started to work here, and I want to fix that. » Added Magnum, lightly bumping her shoulder.

« I smile all the time. » She replied, a little offended.

« No, you don’t, the fake and polite smiles doesn’t count, I want a real one… » He added, still staring at her, gently pushing a rogue blond strand away from her face.

Suddenly Juliet felt very embarassed. 

The intensity in his eyes, was troubling, she hated how easily he could read her. 

He was so close to her, anyone could think he was about to kiss her, and Juliet was surprised to think that maybe, she wanted him to do it.

Maybe going out with him was not such a good idea.

« Juliet ! Can I talk to you a second ? » Asked a voice from behind them.

Magnum winced, it was Richard, another assistant, who was working with Juliet, and each time he dared to talk to her, the guy was giving him the stink eye, Thomas was sure he had a crush on Juliet, and hated his guts.

Juliet followed him, with a frown, she seemed annoyed, Magnum didn’t like the way Richard was holding her arm, he wondered what kind of relations she had with him.

« Are you out of your mind ? Did you forget what was your mission ? We need to get those files, and not flirt with that stupid bodyguard ! »

Juliet was staring at Richard’s hand on her arm, he was holding her tightly and she didn’t like it one bit.

« I know what my mission is, I don’t need you to remind me every seconds. The ambassador is drunk and passed out in a room, so we won’t get anything from him tonight. » She retorted harshly. 

« Now excuse me, but I have a date tonight. » And she wrenched her arm away from his grasp, and left Richard behind, seething with jealousy.

Juliet walked back to Magnum, she slid her hand in his and whispered, « Now, what were you saying about escaping this boring party ? »

Magnum gave her a beaming smile, and led her toward the exit, stealing a bottle of champain on the way.

« Let’s go have some fun Milady ! »


	4. The first date

The fresh breeze of the night made Juliet shivered, and immediately Thomas wrapped his jacket around her to protect her from the wind.

The view from the rooftop of the building was amazing. 

The multitude of lights flooding the streets were like colored rivers illuminating the night. 

Magnum was right, she felt so much better here with him, away from the embassy, away from the MI6, away from the cruel reality.

Juliet sighed, resisting Magnum’s charming et genuine personality was so much harder than she thought.

The night was beautiful, and she secretly wished, they had met under other circumstances. 

She felt good and comfortable nestled in his strong arms. 

She was used to live in a world of lies, but somehow she hated the fact that she had to lie to him about who she really was. 

She wanted to tell him her real name, and share her troubled past with him, the good, the bad, the painful bricks that had paved her path toward him.

Juliet was hoping that he would accept her, with all the flaws and the blemish that were tarnishing her soul.

They only knew each other for a few months, and she was already smitten with him.

‘God !’ She was so gone for him, and he hadn’t even kissed her yet.

« So what do you think of my secret place ? » Asked Magnum with a grin.

« The view is indeed spectacular, I’m not disappointed Mr Magnum, you did well Mr the CIA agent. » She replied with a shy smile, and this time, it was a real one.

He pulled her against his chest, to hug her from behind, and Juliet let her head rest on his shoulder, basking herself in his warmth.  
Even if the summer night was pleasant, the light breeze made her wish she was dressed warmer, her evening gown wasn’t very practical, so she was grateful for his jacket, and pouted a little, when he gently released her to pick up something hidden behind the staircase.

Juliet frowned when she saw him, opening a big black suitcase, and pull out a crossbow. 

« What the bloody hell are you doing with a crossbow ? Should I be worried Mr Magnum ? » Asked Juliet with her hands on her hips.

Magnum smiled seeing the disapproving look on her face, she looked like a pissed off teacher, and he imagined her in a tight black pencil skirt with glasses on her nose, slamming her ruler on his desk with a stern look in her eyes.

Damn ! He needed to stop with all the fantasies running wild in his mind.

Right now he wanted to impress her, and he hoped that his crazy idea wasn’t going to backfire. 

« First of all ! Enough with the Mr Magnum thing, you can call me Thomas, or Magnum if you want, and I hope you will let me call you Juliet… » He said with a wide smile, putting the crossbow on his shoulder, like he was some kind of William Tell or Robin Hood.

« I don’t know where all that confidence of yours come from, but please, I sincerely hope you are not going to do something stupid to impress me, because I can assure you that it’s really not necessary…. Thomas. »

Magnum grinned when he heard her call him by his firstname, he was dying to kiss her, but he wanted their first kiss to be unforgettable, so he just winked at her, and aimed for the building next to them with the crossbow and fired an arrow hooked to a zip line.

Juliet watched fascinated the arrow-grapple hooking itself in a wall on the next building, stretching a cable in its course between the two blocks.

Magnum tested the solidity of the cable after hanging himself on it with a zip hook, then he held his hand toward Juliet :  
« Come on, this place isn’t just a nice viewpoint, it’s also a point of access to go to my favorite place in London. » 

« You’re seriously not expecting me to hang myself on this cable with you ? Are you out of your mind ? » Cried Juliet a little alarmed.

« You’re scared ? I’m disappointed, the woman I saw nearly breaking the ambassador’s wrist was way bolder than the one in front me right now. Who are you ? And what have you done with my Juliet ? » Asked Magnum with a smile.

‘My Juliet’

She secretly loved the way he said it, even if she was a little offended by his teasing, the way he asked who she really was, had touched her a little too close to home.

She hated the fact that she had to fake everything around him all the time, she had never felt this way with anybody before, why was it so hard to lie to him ?

« You don’t have to be scared, it’s just a zipline, we will be on the otherside in an instant, you can close your eyes if you want to, just don’t scream in my ears during the crossing. » He added with a smirk.

« Don’t get ahead of yourself, I’m not going to scream… There no way you can make me scream in any way whatsoever, Thomas… » She whispered in his ear, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he was hooking her to the zipline.

Magnum snickered at her retort, he was a little turned on by her innuendo and sultry tone, her beautiful face was so close to him, her lips were practically grazing his.

Holding her tight against him, made his heart beat faster, he was more overwhelmed by her than by the void beside them, she seemed more dangerous than the jump itself.

He felt like a moth attracted to flames, and for her, he would gladly burn.

« Can you please take my shoes off, I don’t want to ruin them during the landing. » She asked, in a low tone, her lips lightly brushing his ear, raising goosebumps all over his body.  
Magnum smiled and bent down to remove her expensive looking strappy heels, taking his time to unfasten the thin silky straps around her ankles.  
If he had a foot fetish, he would be so aroused by her perfect feet and pedicure.  
Her nails delicately painted in burgundy red, she was so classy, and glamorous from head to toe.

« Ready ? » He asked, standing up to tighten his arm around her.

Juliet tangled her fingers in his hair, and locked her eyes with his, she pulled him even closer to her, to whisper against his lips :  
« Just in case we don’t make it to the otherside… »

She gently stroke his cheeks and kissed him, slowly, tenderly. Her tongue sliding inside his mouth to tease his, in a sensual dance, taking his breath away with pleasure. 

Magnum groaned consumed with desire, he let his hands roamed on her back, as she lascively explored his mouth with her tongue.

Kissing her was like drowning, overwhelmed by the blissful sensation, he let himself melt into her with ecstasy.

« It’s even better than I imagined… » He whispered, his eyes closed, panting, his forehead against hers.

« You fantasized about kissing me ? »

« Yeah, that... And other things too… » Replied Magnum with a knowing smile.

Juliet laughed and nuzzled his nose with hers : « Too bad it took you three month to kiss me, we would have done so many things together…. »

« We can do them tonight… » He added, wiggling his eyebrows.

« I don’t think so, never on the first date ! »

Magnum laughed : « So it’s a date then ? »

« Yes ! If we survive the night ! » She answered, refusing to think about all the things that could get between them.

« Oh we’ll survive, I promise, and I will make you scream too… »

« In your dreams Magnum ! »

And without warning, he launched themselves in the void, going incredibly fast on the zipline, toward the other building.

He bit back a laugh, when he felt her tightening her grasp around his neck, she was a little bit scared or very surprised, but she was still not screaming.

Not satisfied with her reaction, Magnum decided to push farther away the limit.

When they arrived at the distance he wanted, he suddenly stopped the grapple hook on the zipline, leaving them stucked above the void, swaying dangerously in the wind.

« Huh oh ! » Muttered the CIA agent, a little embarrassed.

« Magnum ? » Asked Juliet with worrry in her voice.

« I think we’re stucked… » Replied Thomas with a sheepish look on his face.

« WHAT ? »

Juliet would forever denied the scream she had let out, when she heard the click of the grapple, suddenly unhooking itself from the zipline.

She screamed all the way down, when she fell from the cable, holding on Magnum so hard, he thought she was going to break his neck.

They both fell and bounced several times, until Juliet started to understand where she was.

A trampoline, they were on a bloody trampoline.

Juliet laid there, unmoving, waiting for the damn trampoline to stop bouncing.

When Magnum bent down to take a look at her, she grabbed him by his tie, nearly strangling him with rage.

« You did this on purpose ! » she whispered in a menacing tone, applying more pressure on his throat.

Magnum couldn’t stop laughing, even if she was tightening his tie so hard he was going to bruise, but the offended look on her face was the cutest thing he ever seen.

« Alright, alright, I surrender, it was a bad joke… » He stammered between laughs.

This night couldn’t turn any better, at least he had manage to make her scream, but he kept his thoughts to himself, he really wanted to stay alive to see the sunrise with her.

Magnum felt her release her grasp on his tie, her heart was beating hard in her chest, seeing her panting under him, aroused him so much, he gave up all his restraints and kissed her, long, hard and deep.  
Languidly thrusting his tongue in her mouth, licking her lips, diving into her like a thirsty man in the desert.

Juliet gladly abandonned herself between his arms, running her fingers in his dark silky strands, as he was langurously kissing her, she was so in love with his hair, she was already so in love with him. 

Their first kiss had been gentle and tender, this one was more heated, passionate, and hungry.

She wanted so much more of him.

« Okay cowboy, you won, you made me scream…a little… » Admitted Juliet out of breath.

« A little ? I think I need to get my ears checked by a doctor, after you nearly destroyed my eardrums ! » Replied Magnum with a laugh.

Juliet pinched his butt hard, making him jump in surprise : « You don’t need to gloat so much ! If I were you, I would stop right away if you want to make scream another way. »

« Oh really ? » Said Magnum, his voice deep with desire.

« Not…. Tonight…. » Replied Juliet, tugging on his tie.

« Alright ! alright! Let’s go have fun then…» Added Magnum, standing up and helping Juliet to her feet.

« More fun than falling down from a zipline ? I don’t know if I like what you considered... Fun… »

« Relax ! No more freefall, no more zipline, I promise, I like this place because it’s a fun playground, with trampolines, ice cream, video games, and I’ll show you my favorite ! »

« Oh god ! I’m dating a five year old ! » Said Juliet, rolling her eyes.

Magnum laughed, and led her toward the place he usually go to forget how far away he was from home, the place that brought him back so many cherished memories from his father.

« A batting cage… » Said Juliet, a little puzzled.

« The thing I remember the most from my father is… »

« Baseball… » She added softly, understanding why he brought her here.

« Yeah, we used to play baseball all the time, and my dad took me to most all of the games of the Detroit Tigers. I loved all those moments just between him and me. He died when I was eight, so playing baseball always bring him back in my mind to comfort me. »

Juliet was touched that he was sharing such an important part of his life with her, she wished she could do the same, but it was impossible, for the good reason that Juliet Grey didn’t exist.

« You’re lucky to have such great memories with your father… Me…. I just remember being sent to boarding school and being yelled at for not being good enough. » She finally admitted, breaking all the MI6 rules by talking about her real self.

Juliet blushed a little, when she saw his eyes softening at her words. 

He was so kind and thoughtful with her, she didn't deserve such a good person in her life, but she wanted to selfishly enjoy her time with him, until her duty will finally break them apart.

« Come on, I’ll show you how to play baseball, and forget all the bad things in your life, you’ll see, this sport is exhilarating. » He said with a tilt of his head, standing in the batting cage with the baseball bat on his shoulder.

Juliet thought that he looked so handsome, in his black tuxedo pants, and white shirt with the sleeves rolled up his muscular arms.

His hair was all disheveled, and his shirt was taut across his hard pecs. Each time he swung the bat, she could see the outline of his muscles moving underneath, and it aroused her to no end.

She let him wrapped his arms around her from behind, she felt good and safe between his strong arms.

She could hear that he was giving her all kinds of explanations, about how to handle the bat, but she wasn’t really listening.

All she was thinking about was how close he was to her, his scent, his warm skin, his hands guiding her hips, his hot breath on her neck.

She didn’t know how she had managed to touch a few balls with the bat, eventhough she was so distracted by him.

He seemed so happy playing baseball with her, so genuine and sincere.

They played for while, laughing, teasing each other, until they were out of breath.

She kissed him again on the baseball diamond, making new memories with him, hoping she wasn’t going to ruin his favorite place with all her secrets.

Later when he finally brought her back to her appartement, she whispered against his lips flavored with chocolate ice cream :  
« Stay… Stay with me. »

« What happened about your rule, never on the first date ? » He whispered back, slowly grazing her lips with is, his greedy hands on her waist.

« No more rules ! » Replied Juliet, surprising him, and yanking him inside her flat by his tie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was good enough, I wanted to write Magnum and Higgins playing baseball since season 1 !  
> I don't know anything about baseball, and I never been to England, so sorry for all the mistakes.  
> I wanted them to do something silly on their first date, I think it suited Magnum childish personality to try to make Juliet loosen up with his antics.


	5. Breaking the rules

Magnum didn’t expect Juliet to change her mind like that.

Usually she was serious, guarded and poised, in a very 'british' way.

Perched on her high heels stilettos, clad in her pencil skirt, lecturing him about his lack of manners and too laid back attitude.

She never missed an occasion to remind him, that her very classy self would never take an interest in him, because it would be very unprofessional and against the rules.

And yet, here she was, pushing him against the wall of her living room, shamelessly thrusting her tongue in his mouth, forgetting all about her good manners, in a very unprofessional way.

This bold version of herself was rather surprising.

But who was he to fight against her desires ? 

He wasn’t the type to deny her her guilty pleasure, so he willingly abandoned himself in her arms, yielding himself in her passionate embrace, wondering how the hell did he manage to get so lucky.

Magnum’s smirk grew even wider at the knowledge that Juliet couldn’t control her inner urges around him, to the point of breaking all her so important rules, just to ravish him in the most thrilling way.

He had only hoped for a goodnight kiss, before leaving.

So when she pulled him inside her flat, to conquer his body in a blur of kisses and sensual caresses, he believed for a second that he was, once again, in one of his wildest fantasies.

He thought that maybe he was daydreaming about her, but the feel of her greedy hands under his shirt, shamelessly teasing and groping his abs, was very real, just like the taste of strawberry and vanilla ice cream on her lips.

She was hot and sweet at the same time, passionate and tender.

The duality of her personality was overwhelming, she was challenging him like nobody had before.

« You have no idea how long I wanted to do this. » She whispered, while licking and kissing his neck.

Magnum groaned under her ministrations, as her hands found their way to his pants, fumbling with his belt buckle, massaging his bulge through the fabric, it felt so good, he was worried he was going to embarrassed himself really fast.

« Me too… » He muttered out of breath.  
« But slow down a little…I want to do this right. » He continued in a husky voice, his forehead against hers. 

Juliet nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he lifted her to carry her to her room.

She bursted out laughing when he went to into a cupboard instead of her bedroom, bumping into furnitures, while Juliet was guiding him to her bed, between giggles.

Magnum was in love with her laugh, he thougt it was the sweetest sound he ever heard, he wished she would do it more often, and he was happy that she was comfortable enough to let herself go around him, knowing how serious she usually was.

When they were finally confined in the alcove of her bedroom, Thomas felt the atmosphere grow headier.

He had a hard time calming his racing heart, as he let her down to her feet, his eyes locked with hers, before she took his lips in a sensual kiss.

Thomas turned her around and took his time to undo the zipper of her dress, his fingers slowly grazing her delicate skin, raising a trail of goosebumps along her spine.

Juliet shivered and arched her back, when he lifted her blond curls to kiss the sensitive skin of the back of her neck.

She moaned, feeling his warm hands roaming on her body, slowly caressing each curve, lingering on her breasts, slowly massaging them.

She pressed her butt against his crotch, feeling how hard he already was, and marveled at the size of his cock gliding between her butt cheeks. 

His eyes are immediately drawn to her round bottom, as she lifted her arms to peel off her gown, letting it pool forsaken on the floor.

She stepped over it, to sit on her bed, clad only in a black lacy thong, and opened his fly to grab his member, slowly stroking it, with hunger in her eyes. 

Thomas felt himself twitch in her hand, when she licked and bit her lips, her cheeks turning pink with anticipation.

Juliet, smirked seeing how aroused he was, feeling his engorged dick swell in her hand.

She licked him, in one long stroke from his balls to the tip, applying more pressure around the base with her hands.

He nearly came right away, when she engulfed him in her mouth in one swift move, making him tightened his grasp on her shoulder, and in her hair, with a loud moan of pleasure. 

She didn’t make it all the way to the base, but she could tell from the surprised gasp that sounded above her, that she succeeded in getting far enough down to shock him.

He let out a surprised gasped, as she grabbed his butt cheeks to keep him in place, and took him deeper and deeper in her mouth with each move of her head.

« Please… Juliet… » He groaned, as his hands gripped her hair tighter.

His legs started to trembled, and Juliet liked how desperate he sounded as he was begging her, consumed with desire.

She was thrilled by the power she had over him, and increased her pace to make him come apart.

His little whimpers turned hoarse with pleasure, as he gave up on trying to restrain himself from moving his hips.  
Thomas fucked her mouth slowly, following her lead, trying hard not to choke her, and gasped as she took him impossibly deep in her throat.

« Fuck ! You feel so good… » He whispered in a low tone, and Juliet whined when he gently pushed her away from him, to lay her down on the bed, making her release him from her mouth with a wet sound. 

« You feel….. Amazing ! But …….I really want to come inside you… » He added in a husky voice and panting heavily, fighting to regain control of his body.

Juliet smirked, leaning on her elbows, her head tilted to the side, as she lifted her leg to stroke his thigh with the arch of her foot. 

She lightly pushed his pants down, to urge him to take his trousers off.

Magnum grinned at her and complied by slowly discarded the rest of his clothes, proudly showing of his muscular body, his erection standing hard against his taut stomach.

Juliet seemed to apreciate the view, and licked her lips with hunger in her eyes. 

She sucked her lower lip between her teeth, and watched with lust as he slowly pumped up and down his shaft.

Thomas laid down between her legs, kissing and biting gently the inside of her thighs, making her moan with bliss.

The rough feeling of his stubble slowly grazing her sensitive skin, made her spread her legs wider, and squirm with anticipation on the rumpled sheets.

She moaned louder, when he pushed the black lace of her thong on the side and parted her quivering folds to thrust his tongue deep inside of her.

« OH GOD ! » She cried out, as she tightened her grip in his hair, when he gave her a long burning stroke from her center to her clit, applying extra pressure on the bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue.

Magnum replaced his tongue with his fingers, to thrust deeper into her, as he sucked harder on her clit, circling it, and grazing it with his teeth.

He tentatively pushed his diggits in and out of her, exploring her, until he found the spot that made her hips violently jerk upward, with a loud moan of pleasure.

« Right there ! Oh god ! Don’t stop ! »  
She begged, gripping his hair tighter and tighter, as he relentlessly fucked her with his fingers and mouth, until she came with a guttural cry, against his lips.

Magnum watched her slowly recover from her orgasm, with adoration in his eyes. 

Juliet turned her face away from him, trying to hide how emotional and out of control she felt, as he left a trail of kisses from the inside of her thighs to the crook of her neck.

The tenderness of his fingers in her hair, as he brushed away a few rebellious strands from her flushed cheeks, made warmth spread in her chest.

Juliet gave up on her last restraints, to abandon herself in his kiss.

He sensually ravished her, slowly thrusting his tongue in her mouth, sharing the sinful taste of her core with her, until she whimpered blissfully against his lips.

She felt dizzy, after his mouth and tongue had turned her body limp, spent, and satiated.

Magnum groaned when her hips began rocking, and rubbing herself against his crotch, hands holding tight on his shoulders, head thrown back just a tad. 

He lowered his hands, gripping her hips to tug her closer to his aching cock. 

She grunted, aroused by the delightful friction, and let out a mewling sound, when he suddenly held her hips tight enough to halt her movements, as her body was craving for more, so much more.

« Condom… » He whispered in her ear, as he reached for his forsaken trousers beside the bed.

« I’m on the pill… » She whispered, panting and holding his forearm to stop him.

« And I’m clean….We regularly get tested with the CIA, and I haven’t been with anyone since I met you… » Replied Magnum, his lips gently pressing against the side of her neck, to suck on that one spot that he now knew makes her knees weak.

She was moved by his confession.

He hasn’t been with anyone since he met her…. 

She felt ridiculously giddy and touched, at the idea that he had been wanting her from the get go.

With a deep kiss, she held him to her, fingers entwined in his hair and her nails scraping across his scalp. 

Dazed from the sensation, Juliet watched with fevered eyes as his strong hands glided over her breasts, squeezing them, flicking her nipples until they are fully erect.  
With a satisfied grin, he let the hot wet heat of his mouth met her soft round flesh, and started to lick and suck them, making her moan with carnal desire.

Juliet arched her back under him, holding him in place, as she pushed her breast further in his mouth, and Thomas eagerly complied, sucking and lavishing on her soft flesh, as her eyes closed and rolled back into her head, the pressure of the pleasure building slowly inside of her.

Magnum's hands slowly pulled her thong down, the black lace leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin.

Then his eyes connected with hers, waiting for permission to intrude, as he positionned himself between her thighs, his fingers gently caressing the sensitive skin inside. 

With her consent then came the breathtaking sensation of the stretch, both hard and hot, wet and deep, a sinful mix of pleasure and pain, as she tried to relax to accomodate and adjust to his size.

The feeling of being pinned to her bed, by his muscular and hard body only added to the pleasure.

Magnum is surprised to see her so submissive suddenly, vulnerable in his arms, the intimacy of the moment catching with him, as he glide into her in a painfully slow pace.

She felt his pulsating member breach her in a slow and slick motion, through clenched teeth and breathless gasps that were barely intelligible.

« Easy.... Relax…. » He whispered, his tenderness infuriating her.

He wasn’t supposed to care.

She wasn’t supposed to want him to care.

He brushed away a few tears she didn’t know she was shedding.

« Do you want to stop ? » He asked, worry invading his eyes.

« No….it’s just… »

« It’s been a long time…» He continued, in a low tone, like he was reading her mind.

« Yeah… » She agreed, turning her face away from him.

So much for acting confident with him all the time, she thought with a sigh, just to unfold like a flower, the second she became one with him.

With a blush slowly flooding her cheeks, Juliet squeezed his butt cheek to urge him to keep moving.

A soft moan dropped from his lips and Juliet noticed his hands digging into the sheets next to her, as he tried to control his pace. 

Juliet held still and relished in the feeling of his naked body against hers. 

A gasp drew from her lips as he spreaded her legs wider and encouraged her to wrap them around his waist.

Magnum’s voice is low and serious, as his cock thrusted into her in slow shallow motions. “God, you feel so good...”

« Thomas…. » She panted under him, closing her eyes to try to avoid to look at the sincerity of his feelings on his face.

He cupped her cheek with one hand, and stared down at her.

When his caramel iris met her hazel ones, she can see all the things they haven’t said to one another shining through. 

The intensity of the moment almost unbearable and Juliet’s breath caught in her throat.

His lips pressed softly to hers, and this time the kiss is slow and gentle, almost reverent. 

They didn’t battle for dominance, but shared the blissfull experience, their tongues gliding lazily together.

When they broke apart, Magnum’s lips travelled down her neck, as he pushed his cock further inside of her.

She was still wet and swollen from her previous orgasm, and her heels dug into his ass, as he buried himself deeper, until he was filling her to the limit.

« Shit, Juliet…. » Magnum gasped, pushing up on his arms to watch, as he pulled his dick out, almost all the way before diving back in, impossibly deeper. 

« You’re so tight. Am I hurting you? »

« No…» She panted, her nails digging painfully into his shoulders. 

« Harder. » She urged him, pushing her pelvis upward to meet his thrusts.

Magnum grabbed the back of her thighs, curling her legs toward her body to open her even more wider. 

The new angle worked, and his entire length slid into her, making them grunt loudly, taking their breath away.

Their lips met for a quick, desperate kiss and Juliet’s body arched under him to drive their bodies closer.

Magnum groaned and pounded harder into her, making the bed creak and the headboard slam against the wall. 

Sweat dripped in every crevices and Juliet can feel Magnum’s chest slide against hers, on each deliciously torturous thrust. 

Her head tipped back against her pillow and Thomas moved to lick the bead of sweat from her clavicle, sucking and biting it until bruised.

His body flattened against her own, as each thrust drove inside of her, pressed his pubic bone into her clit.

His hands hooked under her ass, and he yanked her onto his cock at a faster, harder pace, turning her into a sobbering mess.

Once she is panting and withering underneath him, he freed one of his hands to press his thumb into her aching clit, circling in just the right way.

Juliet tightened her arms around his neck, to hold onto him with all the strength she has left. 

His chest rubbed against her hard and swollen nipples, and she is pretty sure her hips are going to be bruised from the force of his pounding.

Magnum cupped one of her breasts, his thumb stroking over her nipple, until white dots began to flicker across her eyesight.

« That’s it babe. » He whispered as he felt her walls starting to clenched around him in a vice grip. 

His cock felt like it’s reaching impossible places inside of her, and her legs started to tremble as her orgasm began to spread inside of her.

« Magnum! » His name molded with a deep moan, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

« Come on, scream for me… » Thomas growled, feeling his own pleasure threatening to take over, as he relentlessly pounded deep inside of her. 

Too overwhelmed by the sensations, Juliet just gave up on contradicting him, and surrendered in his arms with a blissful expression on her face. 

« Come, Juliet. I’ll be right there with you. » He whispered against her lips, his fingers tenderly stroking her burning cheeks.

Her climax slammed into her body and Juliet did scream, her shrieks of pleasure filling the room with the wet sounds of their bodies gliding together.

Her nails bit into his back and pulled, leaving thick and angry red marks down his spine. 

And Juliet repeated incoherently his name, again and again, when she felt his seeds shoot deep inside of her, before her world goes black, in a wave of pleasure.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Richard slammed his fist hard on his desk, at the same time as Juliet screamed Magnum’s name in the speaker.

He barely managed to refrain himself from throwing away the computer screen in a fit of rage.

His angry eyes locked on the two lovers on the screen, as he wondered how he could make that idiot disappear, without blowing his cover.

She slept with him.

Lady Juliet Higgins duchess of Perth, a very deadly MI6 agent had let a poor guy with nothing to his name but the shadow of career in the CIA, fuck her like she was some random girl looking for actions between the sheets.

After all the crap she gave him about following the rules, and staying focused on the job, she fucking slept with him.

That stupid yankee, a CIA agent who could easily endangered their mission.

Richard sneered, thinking about all kind of dreadful scenarios where he could take his time to make Magnum suffer.

But maybe, making him die while fighting to protect the ambassador Collins was a better option.

They were supposed to track down the ‘viper’ a dangerous killer, expert in poison and virus, trafficking biological weapons all around the world, and the ambassador was their best lead on him.

He had warned Juliet that the team of CIA agents responsible for his security was probably involved with the arms trafficking, but she refused to believe him. 

She kept defending them, Magnum and his guys were too genuine and too good to betray their country.

Richard had enough of her perfect new friends, he was done being ignored.

The moment she crossed path with Magnum, she dismissed him like he was nothing, he didn’t exist anymore, she was blinded by his charm and annoying smile.

He went to the academy with her, they used to be good friends, but the minute he started to show an interest in her, she changed, her smile turned into disdain and he was sick of it.

Sick of seeing the pretty bow of her lips turning downward each time he got too close to her.

He couldn’t believe she let a good for nothing like Magnum defile her this way.

Richard grabbed his phone to make a call, and he smiled when the person answered right away.

« I’m surprised you decided to call, you finally changed your mind and accepted my offer ? »

« Yes, I will work for you but I want something in return…. »

« Of course, tell me and I’ll see what I can do… »

Richard smiled and stared at the screen, transfixed by the shape of her naked body, pale and vulnerable under his scrutiny.

« I want her, I will work for you and give you all the informations that the MI6 has on you and on the other agents undercover tracking your activity, but in return, I want Juliet Higgins to be mine and submitting to me…body and soul. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very smutty chapter .... I think I got a little bit carried away 😅😅😅  
> But I was distracted by the new episode and my perfect Magnum in bed ! 😍😍😍  
> I hope you enjoyed it ! Please let me know what you thought about it !


	6. Trapped

After their first night together, Juliet wanted to keep their romance hidden from the embassy. 

But the goofy grin on Magnum’s face easily betrayed them, and his brothers in arms didn’t missed an occasion to tease him about it, singing the ‘kissing children song’ each time he crossed their path, making him blush and laugh like an embarrassed teenager.

Rick and T.C were more than friends to Magnum.

To him they were his brothers, and they gladly welcomed Juliet in their little family, making her feel cherished and love, far more than in her real family.

She liked their little team, which made things even worst when she had to lie to them.

Thomas was happy though, and his enthusiasm as difficult to resist to, Juliet had a hard time staying angry at him, when he was so in love with her, and trying so hard to make things work between them.

The following months had felt like a honey moon. 

Thanks to the busy schedule of the ambassador, they travelled all around the world, visiting beautiful places, creating wonderful memories together.

Outside of their work hours, they enjoyed spending their time discovering the different countries they went to, walking hands in hands like newly weds.

Juliet had secretly loved listening to Magnum ranting about James Bond movies and Duran Duran, during a romantic diner on the Eiffel tower in Paris.

She would never forget the rush of arousal, as Thomas took her sandals off, to make her walk in the clear water, and on the white and blue tiles of a moroccan fountain. 

Surrounded by orange trees and roses, She felt dazed by their heady perfume, tasting honey and jasmine marmelade on his lips, in a secluded garden in Marrakech.

They kept kissing and making love under different skies, but the strong feelings between them never faltering wherever they was.

Forgetting for a few moments their dangerous missions and responsibilities, just to be happy and in love, ignoring the rest of the world around them.

Juliet on her side, continued to spy on the ambassador Collins. 

Tracking down his every moves, and hacking in his computer to try to find out how he was involved with the viper.

Juliet was dying to finish this mission fast, hoping it would be her last.

She wanted to change her life for Thomas, she wanted something different, far away from the secrets, the blood, the violence.

She hated that she had to lie to Magnum about her work, about everything. 

To him, she was just an assistant and a translator, following the ambassador everywhere.

And Juliet felt like she was using him, betraying his trust, each time she had to leave him to work on her mission.

Sometimes, she had the impression that Thomas perfectly knew what she was doing. 

She surprised him many times, looking at her with curiosity in his eyes, studying her like he knew that there was something wrong about her, that she was hiding things from him.

Richard wasn’t helping with the situation. 

His jaleousy and obsession was starting to worry her, she didn’t like how he was looking at Thomas. 

The hate in his eyes shining with silent fury, waiting for any occasion to get rid of him.

Juliet was tired of being a spy.

All the lies were taking their toll on her.

She knew she couldn’t go on like this forever. 

She needed to be honnest with Thomas, if she wanted their relationship to work, she had to tell him the truth, even if for that she had to quit the MI6.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnum walked in the ambassador’s office, finding Juliet there, quietly studying a few files on Collins’s desk.

She was lost in concentration, clad in her signature black pencil skirt and an ivory silky shirt, her golden curls framing her pretty face, she was as beautiful as ever.

« Collins is looking for you, the limousine and the security team are all ready to leave, you’re coming ? »

Juliet wondered for how long he had been there watching her. 

She hadn’t heard him walk in the room, Magnum was like a cat, silent and stealthy, and it was infuriating her.

« I’m coming, I was just getting the Ambassador’s notes on the conference, he forgot them on his desk. » She replied with a smile, grabbing her jacket and the notes, putting them rapidly in a briefcase.

« Don’t do that… »

« What ? »

« The fake smile, keep it for the ambassador or Richard, but if something is bothering you, don’t try to hide it from me, because I know when you’re lying. »

Juliet was startled by his cold tone and bluntness, Magnum was her walking ray of sunshine, she didn’t like it when he was so serious, and the sincerity and the hurt in his eyes was unsettling, disturbing.

« Is something wrong Thomas ? » She asked, trying to hide how nervous she was.

« Fake smile again… » He added, a little sad, walking slowly toward her, and Juliet felt trapped under his scrutiny. 

He knew she was lying to him, and she didn’t know how to escape this situation without hurting him.

« Now is not the time to do this, I understand that, but I hope that when you will be ready, you will be honnest enough to tell me what’s going on. I will help you, Juliet….  
Whatever it is, you can count on me, I love you… I hope you know that you can trust me, I will always be on your side… »

And with those emotional words he kissed her, framing her face with his hands, claiming her lips in a tender kiss, sweet and gentle, just like his too kind soul. 

When he released her, Juliet watched him leave, breathless and shattered by his words.

After he told her that he loved her for the first time, he didn’t even wait for her response. 

He knew that she wasn’t ready to tell him how she felt, and that she needed time to tell him the truth.

Grateful that he wasn’t pushing the issue, Juliet clenched her fists and followed him silently.

She needed to tell him eveything, she didn’t care about the consequences anymore, after the few months they had spent together, she didn’t want to lie to him anymore, she just hoped he would forgive her.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

The ride in the car was quiet, filled only with the voice of the ambassador repeating his speach.

Juliet could feel Magnum’s anxiety emanating from him like dark cloud above his head. 

It was her fault. 

She was responsible for his torments.

The first impact, took them by surprise. 

A huge truck had rammed into the limo, and nearly splitted the car in two, if the car hadn’t been armored, they would have been all dead, crushed in a wreck of metal and glass.

Juliet was so shocked that she didn’t react, until she felt Magnum’s strong hands shaking her.

She could see his lips moving, but she couldn’t hear his voice over the buzzing sound in her ears.

« The ambassador ? » She asked, if they were under attack, he was the target. 

« Collins is fine ! » He answered quickly, Magnum took of his bullet proof vest off to put it on Juliet, but she pushed his hand away refusing to wear it. 

« What are you doing ? You’re going to need it to protect Collins ! » She replied in an alarmed tone. The ambassador was her only lead on the viper, she needed to be sure he was going to survive this attack.

« Juliet please, just wear it for me, I’ll take care of Collins, but I need to be sure that you are going to be safe, please. »

« Don’t worry about me ! I ‘m not the target ! You’ll need the vest to do your job, and it’s against the protocole… »

« I DON’T CARE ! JUST WEAR IT OK ! »

And Magnum forcefully put the vest on her, his worried eyes begging her to just let him protect her, and Juliet allowed him to strap the vest on her, she had never seen him so scared before.

He started to shout orders in his earpiece, probably talking to Rick and T.C, he quickly checked all the weapons he had at his disposition in the car, and prepared himself for a second attack.

« What’s going on ? Why are we sitting duck here ? We need to leave ! » Cried the ambassador, panic distorting his pale face.

Magnum reassured Collins that they were prepared to overcome this kind of situation. 

They were safer in the armored limo, outside, bullets were flying everywhere.

All he had to do was to follow his instructions, and everything would be fine.

Outside the limo, Juliet could hear the blast of several guns and rifles, it was like a battlefield, and she wished she wasn’t undercover, she would have done anything just to be able to use her gun to defend herself.

Suddenlly, the truck rammed into them again, and pain exploded on her left side as her leg got stucked between folded metal. And Juliet understood that the truck was slowly pushing them out of the road, to make them dive in the Thames.

« They are pushing us in the river… » Said Juliet, in a low tone, her eyes widening in fear.

She was stuck in the car, her leg trapped in the crushed car door, she was going to drown.

« WHAT ?!!! » Shouted the ambassador, panic invading him rapidly. « Magnum ! Do something, godammit ! » He cried out, gripping Magnum’s arm tight enough to bruise.

« Mr Collins, I think we are going to get a little wet… » Said Magnum, while trying to kick open the car door. « Don’t worry, I’ll escort you to safety…. Juliet ? »

« I’m fine, take him out of here, I will follow you. » She replied, trying hard to hide how hurt she was.

The door finally opened, just in time to let Magnum take the ambassador out, as the cold water of the river filled the car.

Magnum lead Collins toward his security team, The poor ambassador was so in shock he could barely swim, and Magnum had to literally carry him out of the river.

Thomas turned around to see if Juliet was following him, but he could only see the guys from his team, covering for their retreat.

« Rick, T.C, did you see Juliet ? » He asked, with worry in his eyes.

« She was in the car with you ? Right ? » Replied Rick a little puzzled.

All the color drained off Magnum’s face, Juliet was still in the car.

Without warning, he dove back in the river, praying that she was fine.

He was so focused on his job to protect the ambassador, that he didn’t even asked if she was alright.

Maybe she was hurt, and couldn’t swim, the attackers were still firing on the river, she could have been shot, he didn’t check if she was injured.

He left her behind, he had abandoned her.

When he finally reached her, he understood really fast that she was stucked, and fighting desperately to disengage her leg from the crushed car door.

The more she was pulling, the more the edges of folded metal were cutting deep in the flesh of her ankle.

Magnum was alarmed by the amount of blood she was loosing, while trying to escape the underwater deathtrap.

He tried to push against the car door to free her, but the crushed metal refused to budge.

He frantically looked for some tools to gain some leverage to push against the car door, but found nothing to help with the situation.  
Seeing Juliet starting to drown, he crushed her lips in a kiss, to give her some air, just enough to last until they free her from this trap, knowing full well her time was counted.  
Magnum swam to the surface to get some help, and asked for a hook to lift the car, if they couldn’t bring Juliet to the surface, maybe they could bring the whole car up in the air.  
But there weren’t any miraculous tow truck around, and Magnum could feel his blood turning into ice, every passing seconds, Juliet was dying, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

He asked for a rifle or a crow bar to use as leverage, and immediately T.C and Rick gave him the tools, and plunged with him, to try to free Juliet from her trap.

With their combined effort, the two men finally managed to dislodge her leg from the door, while Magnum was desperately trying to give her some air.

He brought her to the surface, but she wasn’t breathing anymore, her lips tinged with blue, and her face so pale, she looked like she was already dead.

« No, no, no, no, no….. Please Juliet… PLease stay wit me… »  
Thomas was devastated, cradeling Juliet in his arms, her body limp and unresponsive.

He couldn’t loose her, he just couldn’t accept it, she had to survive this, because he knew he couldn’t live without her.

The next few minutes passed in a blurr, between chest compressions, and mouth to mouth breathing, desperately trying to bring her back.

To Magnum it felt like an eternity, until she gasped, and finally spat the dirty water of the river, and took a so needed gulp of air.

Juliet laid there in his arms, her eyes unfocused, and panting heavily.

Magnum gently brushed away her wet hair from her face, her foot was bent in a disturbing angle, her ankle swelling and bleeding profusely. 

He was glad she seemed too out of it to feel anything.

She was alive, and even if Thomas wasn’t the praying type, he thanked his angel and all his ancestors, for not taking her away from him.

While covering her with a blanket and carrying her to one of the SUV, Magnum felt something suspiscious between her thighs.

He waited to be secluded in the car, to see what she was wearing under her skirt. 

He was half surprised to find an inner thigh holster, with a ceramic gun hidden in it.

Magnum clenched his jaw, worry gnawing at him, as he wondered : « Who the hell was Juliet Grey ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! 🥰🥰🥰  
> This action packed chapter was rather difficult to write 😅😅😅  
> I hope it wasn't too bad, I'll try to update the next chapter this weekend !


	7. Higgins

Juliet was in so much pain, she could barely listen to what Richard was saying to her, as huge beads of sweat were slowly going down on her pale face.

She had refused the heavy kind of painkillers, even when the doctors and the nurses had to reset her ankle, she endured the pain, scaring the medical staff to death.

With broken ribs and a dislocated ankle, she felt like she had a fight against a truck and lost, which was what had exactly happened to her.

She hated how she usually react to painkiller, the drug turning her into a blunt deshinibited drunk, flirting with anyone, and talking nonsense, revealing all her deep secrets to anybody.

So no drugs, she was adamant, despite the doctors insistence, she could take the pain, even if her face was saying otherwise.

« We need to exfiltrate you, you are compromised, and in no shape to pursue your mission ! » Said Richard in an angry tone, he was mad and agitated, she had screwed up, and they were both going to suffer through the consequences.

« I know that Magnum had found my gun, but it doesn’t mean that my cover is blown, I can still stay at the embassy, maybe I can talk to him about it, we could work this case together. »

« Have you lost your mind ! This is not a James Bond movie ! We don’t work with the CIA, the MI6 doesn’t share its secrets ! Are you trying to get yourself killed ? Because if they found out that you’ve been sleeping with the ennemy, you’ll be arrested for treason ! And they will make you disappear ! Is that what you want ? »

« Of course not ! » She shouted back, feeling her anger rising.

« Then shut up and let me help you ! It’s like you forgot everything about your training for what ? Just a good fuck ? »

Juliet was seething with rage, noone, absolutely noone had the right to talk to her this way.

She squeezed the drink in her hand so hard, that the glass litterally exploded, thrusting edged shards deep in her palm, startling Richard.

« Juliet… » He started, alarmed by her reaction and the amount of blood escaping her fingers.

« If you ever talk to me this way again, I swear I will bury my hand deep in your throat to tear your tongue out, just to make you shut up ! » Continued Juliet, with a low angry tone, she knew she was irrationnal, but the pain was nothing compared to the anger she was feeling.

And seeing the cold determination in her eyes, Richard knew she wasn’t kidding, she was staring at him like a feral animal, ready to bite his head off.

« Juliet, I just want to help you… » Said Richard in a softer tone, understanding that confrontation with her was a bad idea.

« I’ll deal with Magnum, don’t ask for the exfil yet. Let me handle this, and if I can’t make it better, I will deal with the consequences by myself, you won’t be involved in this, I will assume my responsibilities. » She added, with her fists still clenched, ignoring the throbbing pain in her hand.

Without a word, Juliet turned her back on Richard, to lay down on her hospital bed, she prefered to ignored him, before she could make things even worst than it already was.

He understood easily that he was being dismissed once again, he was used to it. 

Juliet remained as usual unreachable for him, he was tired of being used when it was only convenient for her.

The viper’s plan to kidnap her and threaten the ambassador had failed miserably. 

Eventhough he had given them the secret intinerary of the limo, and all the security protocoles, they didn’t manage to take Magnum’s team down.

He had played his part, now it was time for the viper to give him what he wanted.

Richard closed the door on her sleeping form, he had a call to make.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Juliet woke up with a start, to a burning sensation in her hand.

Actually, her whole body was hurting.

She winced, regretting her sudden movement, feeling like a broken doll, shattered in so many ways.

The throbbing pain radiating in her ankle and her ribs, reminded her of the last events of the morning. 

She had probably blown her cover, when Magnum had found the ceramic gun on her, bringing down the whole mission.

Juliet tried to stand up, her vision still blurred with sleep, but her injuries painfully recalled her, that it was a very bad idea.

« Hey, hey, calm down, you’re safe, you’re in hospital, they are officers guarding your door, nobody is going to hurt you. »

Juliet was surprised to see Magnum by her side, sitting on the uncomfortable hospital plastic chair. 

He was holding her hand, with a worried look in his eyes, gently bandaging her wound. 

He had meticulously removed all the glass shards from her palm, while she was sleeping.

« What happened ? » She asked, panting heavily, the excruciating pain taking her breath away.

« The doc told me you refused pain medications… » He said, in a low tone, his eyes studying her intently.

« I act like a drunk teenager when I’m on painkillers, so yes, I said no to the morphine, I’m used to the pain, it’s no problem. »

« Do you have any idea how disturbing, what you just said is ? »

Juliet sighed, she knew she was broken in more ways than he could imagined, her dark past made her this way, she was done pretending being someone else.

« Sorry to disappoint you, Juliet Grey doesn’t exist, there’s just me, the disturbing girlfriend you didn’t ask for… »

« So… We’re still dating ? »

His question took her out of guard, and she surprised herself by being worried about their relationship. 

‘Yes’ she thought, secretly hoping she hadn’t lost the only good thing that had ever happened to her.

She expected him to put her in custody, to question her like a criminal, instead, he was taking care of her, worrying about her meds, bandaging her wounded hand.

« Higgins… » 

She whispered, her hazel eyes locked with his, it’s been so long since she said her real name, it’s sounded weirdly estrange to her.

Magnum, unconsciously squeezed her hand making her wince under the pain, but she welcomed it, she deserved it afterall.

« My real name is Juliet Higgins, and I work for the MI6. »

Thomas nodded, closing his eyes with a sigh, he seemed relieved and not surprised at all, gently stroking her palm, trying but failing at easing the pain in her hand.

« You knew… You knew all along… And you didn’t say anything about it… » Added Juliet, in a low tone, feeling an irrational anger invading her.

She knew she had no right to feel betrayed, she was the one spying on him, using him to get to the ambassador, and despite this, she felt gutted by his silence, and then his following words slashed into her heart like sharp edges.

« Sorry to disappoint, but I’m not as stupid as you think I am. And don’t reverse the roles, you were the one spying on me ! »

Magnum dropped her hand, like he had been burnt, and added in low voice, all the hurt he was feeling, clear in his eyes.

« Were you ever going to tell me, if this attack didn’t happened ? »

‘Yes ! Yes ! I would have told you !’ She wanted to scream at him, but she kept her words to herself, instead she tried to explain herself, the simple truth revealing too much about her, refusing to admit the power he had on her, how easily he had made her forget who she really was until now.

« I wanted to finish my mission first, I even thought about leaving the MI6. But I would understand if you don’t want to have anything to do with me now. I lied to you, to Rick and T.C, when you all had been so nice to me. If you want to arrest me, go ahead, I won’t make things more difficult for you. »

« And Richard ? »

« He has nothing to do with this. » She replied, her lips tight in a thin line, betraying how conflicted she was.

« You’re still lying to me… »

« We are both lying ! You said that you would be on my side, that you would help me, and here you are, ready to feed me to the wolves ! »

« I think YOU are the wolf ! A cold and dangerous one ! And it’s a miracle you didn’t kill me already, Higgins ! »

Juliet winced, her name sounded like an insult in his mouth, if he knew about her real name, he knew about her past, her files in the MI6, she wasn’t a protector like him. 

She was an executionner. 

She was a killer. 

Juliet wanted to be honnest with him, but she couldn’t, there was no hope left for them.

« I see, so it’s not Juliet anymore… » She continued, with sorrow clouding her hazel eyes.

« I can’t help you if you don’t tell me the truth ! I need to know everything, if you want me to defend you in front of my superiors ! »

Magnum was begging now, he really wanted to help her, but the walls surrounding her seemed impassable.

« I’m a spy Magnum, I can’t give you the classified informations I have, it would be treason ! And you know what that means in my line of work…»

« They will kill you… » He replied, in a low tone, the cruel reality of the situation hitting him harder than he expected.

« You are a hopeless romantic Magnum, and you believe that this will go like an adventure, you and me against the world. But we don’t live in one of your movies where the hero always gets a happy ending. First, they will try to kill us, and if they don’t succeed they will put pressure on you, on your family, on your friends, until they manage to crush you, and then they will use you until there’s nothing left. »

« And you ? You’re not talking about you ? Your family ?…. »

« I have nothing, Magnum…………. Nothing, except you…»

The pain and despair in her eyes filled with tears, made his shoulders sagged with the weight of her sorrow. 

Magnum felt helpless.

She had crushed the little hope he had left with just a few words, and he felt so guilty for not being able to help her more.

Thomas closed his arms around her, hugging her tight against him.

When he felt her winced in his embrace, he remembered her injuries. He didn't miss the irony of the situation, he wanted to protect her, but instead he was hurting her.

« Oh god ! I'm sorry, I forgot about your ribs. »

« It’s okay… It’s just a painful reminder that there’s nothing simple about us ! »

Only pain and love, she thought, so much pain….

And in a way, she was grateful for the physical one, the ache in her heart was so much worse.

Overwhelmed by all the thoughts battling in his head, Magnum gently pressed his lips to her forehead, then lifted her chin to taste her tears on her mouth, loosing himself in her, like he did so many times, the rest of the world blurring in the distance.

She was right, he was a hopeless romantic, and for her he was ready to leave everything.

« Wait for me, I’m going to take you out of here…. Don’t worry I won’t let anything happened to you… »

« Don’t do anything stupid Magnum, you have so much to loose, your carreer, your friends, your family… »

« It’s not up to you decide, if you’re worth it or not, I make my own decisions, and I choose you….. You above everything… »

They stared in each other’s eyes, Magnum’s hand tenderly grazing her bruised cheek, he knew what he had to do, he wasn’t made for the cold unforgiving CIA anyway.

Between Juliet and a carreer watching over corrupted politicians, his choice was already made.

Magnum left Juliet locked up in her hospital room, and barked orders to the officers guarding her door.

« Keep her inside, nobody gets in, nobody gets out besides me ! If anyone wants to visit her, even a nurse, call me ASAP ! »

He ran toward the exit, and called his friends, they needed to organize Juliet’s getaway, he knew he could count on his team, on his brothers.

Rick picked up right away, his joyful voice filling Magnum’s ears, reassuring him about his teamates's devotion to him.

« Somebody needs help ? If you want an exfil press 1… »

« Very funny Rick ! It’s a shame you’re trapped working here with us, instead of earning millions in Las Vegas ! »

« Tell me about it ! Is Higgy okay ? »

Magnum smiled hearing the nickname his friends had given her when he told them her real identity, and of course, they choose to support him and Juliet.

« She’s pretty banged up, but she will survive, we need to get her out of here, before the MI6 gets to her ! »

« I still can’t believe you’re dating James Bond, that’s so badass ! At first she looked like a very sexy Moneypenny, but damn ! The reality is so much better ! »

« Yeah, when I saw her kick the ambassador’s ass, I knew she wasn’t just an assistant, the way she threatened the guy, I thought he was going to shit his pants. Rick, what we are going to do, could ruin our carreers and the CIA could arrest all of us… »

« My dad’s a mob boss, I’m not afraid of prison, our ballerina T.C on the other haaaaand…. »

« The ballerina is going to whop yo ass, if you don’t shut yo ugly mouth ! We got you bro ! We will be there if you need anything ! » Added T.C, his deep baritone voice reassuring Magnum.

« Thanks guys ! I knew I could count on you ! »

« Always bro ! Hurraaaa !!! »

Magnum had meticulously prepared her exfiltration. 

Rick had enough underground contacts to make her leave the country safely. 

Everything was ready. 

A new life was waiting for them in Hawaii, where a friend of Robin was waiting to welcome them in their new home, their new life under a new identity. 

Since he discovered the truth about her a few months ago, Magnum knew this day would come, so he anticipated it, taking no risks, he had secretly prepared their escape, just waiting for her to come clean about who she really was, he just wanted her to make the first step toward him, sadly, she never did.

When he got back to the hospital and discovered the two guards looking asleep on their chair, Magnum knew something was wrong, they looked strangely pale, the morbid rigidity of their faces telling him only one thing, they were both dead.

With no traces of any wounds whatsoever on their bodies, Magnum suspected some kind of poison, it immediately sent a shiver down his neck, the viper was here.

Magnum opened the door, and as he suspected, her bed was empty. The cold sheets were trashed and ripped from the mattress, like there had been a struggle, and in a way he was relieved she didn’t leave willingly.

She hadn’t abandoned him, but it didn’t change their dreadful fate.

She was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Only one chapter left and then we will be back to present days with baby Tom !


	8. One last time

Magnum had always imagined the nights in brasil, like a dreamy landscape full of tropical trees, and odorous giant flowers.

He pictured himself kissing a beautiful girl, under a sky as dark as indian ink spangled with gold, their feet caressed by the waves crashing against the shore of a recluse beach in Ubatuba.

To him those nights were supposed to be warm, and filled with the cute chirping of exotic birds. 

Instead, he was probably slowly dying of exposure, with the annoying buzz of the engine of the cold storage room, worsening the pounding in his head.

He was supposed to get informations on the viper with the help of Juan a wild animals trafficker, but his contact had been horribly murdered, and he fell right into the trap, getting his ass kicked and tortured for hours.

It wasn’t like it was his first time, during war he had been tortured for eighteenth months, he was used to it. A few punches were not going to kill him. Compared to what he went through during his time in the pow camp, this was nothing, he could survive this.

After tracking down Higgins all around the world, for almost two years, he thought he was finally getting closer to her, and to the viper.

He knew she was in Brazil, and he hated himself for failing at finding her, even when she was so close. 

As usual, she was slipping inexorably through his fingers like water, always unattainable.

Magnum sighed, he felt guilty for acting so reckless since she disappeared, even his brothers had gotten mad at him during the last mission. 

This was the reason why he was alone tonight, desperately searching for the ghost of a woman, that he had lost years ago in London.

Another painful spasm in the sore muscles of his back, tore him out of the flow of memories in his head.

He needed to find a way to escape, or those guys were going to turn him into minced meat, just like his contact a few hours ago.

He would never forget the horrible screams the poor Juan had let out, when they threw him into the meat grinder, and the strangled gurgled sounds he made in the end, will haunt him for the rest of his life.

His hands were chained to a metal beam, no matter how hard he pulled, he only managed to hurt himself, instead of making any progress to bend the goddam iron bar.

Magnum had enough, he was cold and tired.

His stomach kept grumbling, reminding him that he hadn’t eat for two days, he laughed thinking how ironic it was to starve, locked up in a cold storage room full of food.

When he heard footsteps outside, Magnum knew it was probably his last chance to escape, so he quickly dislocated his thumb to free himself from the handcuffs. 

He kept banging on the metal wall, hoping his guard would be pissed off enough to come close enough to him, to teach him a lesson about behaving, and being a good and quiet prisoner.

If the guy was close enough, he could take him by surprise and overpower him to steal his gun, and escape from this slaughterhouse.

To his big surprise, it wasn’t the guard who entered the room, it was her, clad in a silky blush dress, bare foot, with her blond curls framing her pretty face, she walked slowly toward him, her striking hazel eyes locked with his, her usual classy outfit weirdly clashing with the bloody machete in her hand.

She had probably killed them all.

« Juliet… »

« I can’t believe you followed me so far…. That was so stupid and reckless ! Those animals traffickers get rid of their victims by feeding them to crocodiles, Magnum ! Do you have any idea what could have happened to you if I didn’t went back for you ? »

« There’s also the meat grinder… »

« Enough with the stupid jokes Magnum ! »

« Not so stupid since I managed to track you down here ! »

« You need to stop Thomas, please… Stop searching for me, I don’t know what you want, but you will only be disappointed. I’m not going back with you, You need to understand that there’s no hope for us, Just go back to your life and move on…» 

Magnum was so angry, how could she ask him to move on, when he was so in love with her ? 

He knew she felt the same way, he would never forget the despair in her eyes, the longing for something different, for another life far away from the MI6, she said it herself !

There’s no way, he could move on with his life without her.

Magnum suddenly launched himself at her, throwing her to the ground, the cold floor of the storage room making her gasped, and his weight on her, pining her down, taking her breath away.

His hand went right between her legs, slowly trussing her dress up, the silky fabric raising goosebumps on her sensitive skin, or was it his greedy fingers gently grazing her inner thighs, until they reached the gun hidden in her thigh holster.

Juliet was panting hard under him, cheeks flushed, lips slightly ajar, her pupils blown with arousal.

She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

But it didn’t stop her from raising her machete, to press the bloody blade against his neck, threatening him, with a defiant look in her eyes.

Magnum could feel how sharp the cold metal was against his skin, but nothing could discourage him from taking her lips in a hungry, passionate kiss, he had been starving for her for so long, not even death could keep them apart.

Juliet dropped the machete on the floor, to run her fingers in his hair.

‘God ! She had missed this so much’, the taste of his tongue sliding against hers in her mouth, his silky strands between her fingers, his warm skin against her. 

She was so cold without him… So cold…. 

So lonely, that sometimes she couldn’t even breath.

As his hands and lips grew greedier, Juliet pushed him a little to stare at him, her eyes searching for his and it stripped him naked, he couldn’t bear it. 

His mouth descended on hers and pulled her into a ravishing kiss, his own eyes wet with untold emotion.

He was begging her with his mouth, with his gentle hands, please, don’t leave me, please stay…

« Magnum…. »

Her tone, the way she said his name was like a stab to his gut.

She was leaving him again, and he couldn’t stop her. 

He wasn’t the kind of man who would force a woman into anything, if she wanted to end things between them, he could only watched as she was shattering what was left of his wounded heart.

« Not here… » She whispered, caughting him out of guard.

Magnum raised his eyebrow, slightly puzzled by her words.

« Don’t get your hopes up, I just want to say goodbye… One last time… »

Magnum bit his lips, hard, closing his eyes to hide the agony he was feeling.

He nodded, and stood up, helping her to her feet, he forgot she was barefeet, on the cold floor of the slaughterhouse, so he pulled her into his strong arms and carried her outside.

« Magnum ! I can walk ! I only took my heels off to fight, and because they were noisy ! But it’s okay now, I can… »

« Shhhh… I know, I know… Just let me… Please… One last time…»

Juliet hated how hurt he sounded. 

She felt so bad for crushing his hope like this, but she had no choice, she couldn’t take the risk of getting him involved in her war against the viper, she refused to let Magnum destroy his life for her.

So she let him carry her like the bride she would never be, and the idea that she would never be his, ripped her apart.

Without words she tucked her head under his chin, her nose nuzzling the warm skin in the crook of his neck. 

Juliet curled against his torso while he gently rubbed her back, pulling her carefully towards him, until he could feel the beating of her heart.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

« Are you sure this is going to work ? » Asked Richard, with worry in his eyes.

The last thing he wanted was to kill her right away, he needed her alive.

« Of course it will… I perfected this poison especially for her. 

It’s actually a virus custom made with her DNA, it will tame your little tiger like nothing before, you will be the only one injecting her with the antidote everyday, if she miss a single shot, she’s dead. 

Believe me, once she will understood that her survival is in your hands, she will stop fighting you, and she will be yours until the end. »

Working with the viper was easier than he thought, in exchange for his informations, the dangerous killer was ready to give him anything he wanted, and the only thing he desired and he couldn’t have, was Juliet.

Richard couldn’t believe she had betrayed him, and send all her files on the viper to the CIA, to clear Magnum’s name off suspiscions. 

She freed him from prison, in exchange of all the informations she got on the viper and his accomplices.

Juliet was so efficient at tracking them down, that he knew it was only a matter of time, before she would discovered that he was working with Pryce.

His time was counted, Juliet took the risk of being disavowed to save the life of her lover, and now she was trying to get rid of him, because she knew that Pryce needed his insight within the MI6, and he would kill her and all the persons important to her, just to make a point. 

Richard stared into the amber liquid in the little bottle, mesmerized by images of Juliet’s blond curls spread on a mattress under him.

He licked his lips, feeling a surge of arousal invading him, at the idea of possessing her after all those years of longing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I supposed you guessed, it was during this 'one last night' that little Tom was conceived,  
> before Juliet got kidnapped and poisoned by Richard and the viper.
> 
> Next chapter will be nowadays, with our heroes fighting to get their way back together in London.  
> I hope you had enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for the next update !


	9. Bargaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, this chapter is set nowadays, 
> 
> after their night in brazil Juliet had left Magnum to track down the viper.  
> She didn't knew back then, that when she left him, she was already pregnant with their son.  
> Soon after, she got poisoned and imprisoned by Richard and the viper,  
> they used the antidote and her baby as leverage to make her work for them...

Nowadays, London, unknown location…

As usual, the faint cries of her baby never failed to wake her up in the morning. 

Juliet groaned her face burried in her pillow, she had dreamt of him again. 

His boyish smile, his strong arms around her, the sensation of his warm skin against hers felt so real, that when she had extended her arm to touch him next to her on the bed, the cold sheets cruelly reminded her that they weren’t together anymore. 

She was alone.

She was a prisoner.

And Thomas had never seen his son once, since he was born.

He didn’t even knew he was a father.

Juliet sighed, she missed him so much…

Tom was growing up so fast, the idea of Magnum missing all those little things about his son, left a pang of sorrow in her already wounded heart.

Those insignificant little details that was part of becoming a dad, of becoming a family, she wanted to live them with him, but he was far away from her and Tom, and she was so scared that he had already move on with his life without them. 

Tom could lift his head to look at her now, his smile was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, full of dimples and chubby cheek.

He looked so much like his father, it hurt. 

She wanted to show him to Magnum, ‘look at what we made, our little miracle, our son’…

She pictured herself placing their baby in his arms so many times. 

She dreamt of seeing his happiness to be a father, and sadness for missing so much, all the rollcoaster of emotions he could go through at this precious moment.

Juliet didn’t want to cry. 

She had shed so many tears already. 

She needed to be strong for her son.

The little miracle was growing impatient right now, his cries getting louder and louder.

Juliet smiled, ‘I know, you’re hungry, no time to get nostalgic, just another day in this prison.’

She absentmindly checked her breasts, feeling the taut skin on each one, it was definitely time for breakfast for little Tom.

Juliet sat down on her bed, her vision still blurred with sleep, she opened her pajama’s shirt and suddenly stopped at the second button.

Her breath caught in her throat, her heart racing like it wanted to explode.

She wasn’t alone in the room.

« I wondered when you were going to notice my presence, I’m a little disappointed, I guess motherhood did impact your skills more than I thought, and not in a good way. »  
Pryce……

Ian Pryce also known as ‘the viper’.

He was sitting in the dark, in the armchair by her son’s crib, comfortably seated with her baby in his arms.

Juliet felt like a cold hand was crushing her heart in her chest. 

She had been in danger before, she was used to it.

Facing death was part of her job as a MI6 agent, but whenever Tom was involved, fear invaded her like a flood of ice, running through her veins, painful and crippling.

« He’s hungry… I need to feed him… » She managed to stammer in a trembling voice, standing up, her hands reaching for her son.

Pryce apply a little pressure on Tom’s fragile little neck, and the baby let out a strangled cry.

« Please ! Don’t hurt him ! » She cried, taking another step forward, clenching her fists.

« Sit back on that bed Juliet ! Or I swear, you won’t have to worry about night breastfeeding and diapers anymore. »

Juliet sat back, obedient and scared to death, the cries of her baby resonating in her ears, haunting and heartbreaking.

« See, it wasn’t difficult. I wonder why Richard find it so hard to obtain anything from you. When it’s actually so easy. 

People keep saying that love is a power, a strength, something wonderful that could make you stronger. 

But the truth is, love is the most common motive for murder, and all kind of violences you can imagine. 

Love makes you weak Juliet. 

It’s the reason you are trapped here. 

It’s the reason why I can manipulate you like a doll. »

Juliet felt the bile rise in her throat, this was retaliation because she had hurt Richard, when he had tried to keep her away from her son.

The deal was simple, after each mission, Tom was supposed to be waiting for her in her room, and each time, Richard kept trying to bargain his presence with her, trying and failing to take advantage of her.

She knew what he wanted, and Juliet was ready to gouge his eyes out if he ever lay a finger on her.

There was only one person scaring her, and he was in front of her, holding her son in his arms.

« What do you want ? » She asked, her eyes full of anger and fear.

« You broke Richard’s wrist. Now my best source of information within the MI6 is injured, and can’t go to work and keep me updated because you hurt him. » Said Pryce while rocking her son in his arms, like he was a nice uncle and not a dangerous killer.

« You didn’t answer my question, what do you want ? » Replied Juliet, her eyes locked on her son still fussing in Pryce’s arms.

« You didn’t tell me you met your ex boyfriend during your last mission… »

Juliet’s eyes widened, she didn’t expect him to be aware of Thomas presence in the mansion that night. 

The last thing she wanted was to get Thomas involved with the viper.

Nobody was supposed to know.

Pryce stood up, and handed her son to a guard.

« Don’t take him away ! Please ! He needs me, please… » She begged, she hated how easily she was caving.

But Pryce was angry, she disobeyed and he wanted to hurt her, so taking her baby away from her, was the cruelest punishment he could think of.

When she tried to go after her son, he grabbed her arm and pushed her on the bed, straddling her with his forearm crushing her throat and threatening to cut her face with a scalpel.

« You lied to me Juliet ! You told me you got the data without any problems, but you almost died of poisoning because you were too late to get the next dose of antidote.  
What were you doing in that mansion with your ex ?  
Are you planning to escape with him ?  
Did you tell him about my plan ? » 

The pain on her throat was almost unbearable, and Pryce unforgivingly pressed harder on her neck.

« Did you tell him where you had been all this time ? Did you tell him that you’ve been working for me ? » He whispered menacingly in her ear.

« I didn’t tell him anything ! I swear ! » She cried in a strangled voice, fighting to get air into her lungs.

Pryce drove the scalpel in the mattress next to her, so close to her face, that Juliet had thought he was going to stab her.

Her body went rigid under him when he squeezed her neck even tighter, preventing her to breath properly.

Instinctively her hands went toward the scalpel to retrieve it, to try to fight him back, but Pryce bent down to threaten her in a low tone : « Go ahead Juliet, take the scalpel, come on take it ! If you ever try to resist me, my guards will crush your baby’s head like a rotten fruit under their boots. »

Juliet bit her lip in frustration and rage, her eyes filling with tears, as she dropped her hands on the mattress, holding on the sheets tight enough to turn her knuckles white.

She knew she could easily overpower him.

She knew how to fight, she could break his neck in a second.

But once again, she couldn’t take the risk of the guards harming Tom, she couldn’t let them hurt her baby.

« See….You can be such a good girl, efficient and obedient, I understand now why Richard is so obsessed with you. 

You are so beautiful Juliet, motherhood made you softer, and it’s a blessing and a curse. » He said, his face so close to her, she could feel his breath on her skin, sickening and revolting.

His hand roamed on her body, groping her, exasperated Juliet couldn’t stop herself from grabbing his wrist to prevent him, to touch her this way.

« So you’re just like Richard, just a pervert. » She replied with disdain in her voice, her eyes burning with anger.

The punch she received in retaliation for her insult, almost made her black out, as an excruciating pain exploded in her jaw, filling her mouth with blood.

« Don’t ever compare me to that coward ! I’m the mastermind of this operation, the creator of the poison trapping you here, I can end your existence and the fragile life of your son, whenever I want. »

Annoyed by the comparison, Pryce released her and stood up, leaving her gasping on the bed.

Juliet tried to regain control on her emotions, she was so sick of him and Richard, she stared at the ceiling not wanted to show to Pryce how upset she was.

She was going to kill him.

She didn’t knew how or when, but she promised herself he was going to pay for hurting her son, for putting them in such ordeal for so long.

« Your precious CIA boyfriend is going to die Juliet, and you will be the one killing him, it’s a simple choice between your baby and his father. » 

« What are you talking about ? I told you, Thomas is far away from here, he won’t be a problem for your operation, you got the data you wanted, what else do you want ? » Added Juliet suddenly worried about Magnum.

She sat down on her bed and studied Pryce, wondering what he was planning to do to him.

« Oh ! So you didn’t know ? Your boyfriend is here in London, he’s been following you since you met during your last mission, I guess he’s still not over you. This is why you are going to kill him Juliet, I want you to contact him and set a trap for him, and then you have to pick who is more important for you, Magnum, or your son ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't worry, I will update as soon as I can ...


	10. Midnight on the diamond field

Nowadays, in London….

Thomas was standing alone on the rooftop of the building, after four years, the playground hadn’t change much, except for a few details, everything was the same, the trampolines, the batting cages, the restaurant, the only difference was them.

They weren’t the same anymore.

Juliet was walking toward him across the baseball field, clad in a tight black tactical suit, her blond curls on her shoulders, the dark circles under her eyes betraying how tired she was. 

Without make-up, her paleness was contrasting with her dark outfit, but even afflicted with exhaustion, her fists were clenched, her eyes hard and unforgiving, she was pissed, and Magnum wondered if she was mad at him, or at herself for leading him here.

When he arrived in London a few days ago, he went straight to his old appartment. 

He had kept it after all this time, empty and cold, a lonely place haunted by the memory of their love, their too short life together.

He easily found her message. 

A little note folded on the bathroom counter, urging him to come to the roof playground.  
‘ Midnight on the diamond field. ’

Magnum thought it was a little too obvious, after she tried to escape him for years, why suddenly changing her mind ? 

Something was wrong. 

His little voice was screaming at him in his head, an unsettling sense of paranoia slowly invading him.

He scrutinized the bathroom around him, why did she choose to left a note in this peculiar place ? why not somewhere else in the appartment ?

He remembered they used to leave little silly messages to each other, on their bathroom mirror, each morning when they left for work. 

It was a little game between them, usually it was a place, a little indication for a secret ‘rendez-vous’, or a gift hidden somewhere in London, their own personal treasure hunt.

It was invisible, until he would blow on it, his warm breath revealing her words in the fog of the bathroom.

‘First date, first kiss’

Magnum smiled seeing her words, and he was supposed to be the romantic one, in their couple.

« I can’t believe you still came here… » She said, shaking her head in disbelief.

« You led me here, you remember. If you didn’t want me to find you, I wouldn’t be here… » Replied Magnum, in a serious tone, the determination in his eyes, scaring Juliet more than anything else.

« I told you it was a trap ! Why did you follow me here ? You are so stupid ! I thought you were smarter than that ! You didn’t change at all, so naive, so gullible, it’s a miracle you were manage to become a CIA agent. » She added, in a harsh tone. 

She wanted to hurt him, if he was angry enough, maybe he would leave fast, before everything went to hell.

« You can insult me all you want, I knew it was a trap, and I don’t care, I won’t leave you this time. » He replied, his tone softer, his eyes full of sorrow locked with hers.

« I didn’t forget where was our first kiss.  
It wasn’t on this playground, it was up there, on this building rooftop, just before the jump on the zipline….  
How could I forget ?....  
Don’t worry, I got the data, the flash drive you stole from me, it was hidden behind the stairs, just like the crossbow, and your message ordering me to NOT come here…. »  
Magnum sighed, thinking about that night, he would never forget it. He wished he could go back in time, and ran away with her, before they took her way from him.

« If you got it, why did you come here, knowing it was a trap ?  
You should have stayed away from me.  
You came here without back up !  
You’re as reckless as ever ! You didn’t change one bit !  
I’m a danger to you, I betrayed you once ! And I hurt you !  
Now it’s too late… » She said, with defeat in her voice.

« I went back to your appartment after you disappeared from the hospital, I wanted to talk to you, to take you away from the MI6, but I was too late….  
You were already gone…  
You have no idea what went through my mind at the time,  
I thought they had killed you !  
And I still looked for you…. I search for you for so long… I tracked you down all over the world !….  
Now that I have found you, I won’t let you go again….»

Her usually warm hazel eyes turned sad and desperate, Magnum understood what was really wrong with her.

Fear…

There was fear in her eyes.

Something dark and dreadful was taking a toll on her, and she couldn’t fight it, so she was going to fight him instead. 

« Juliet… » Started Magnum.

She didn’t let him finish.

The blow to the gut he received, took his breath away, she grabbed him by his neck to pull him down, and kick him in the face with her knee, nearly knocking him out.

Even if Magnum didn’t want to fight her, he needed to stay conscious, because he knew that the minute he will be out of commission, she was going to disappear again from his life.

So he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up in the air. Knowing her fighting style, he wasn’t surprised when she kicked him under his chin with her knee. 

She pushed on his thigh with her foot, to jump even higher and wrapped her legs around his neck, sending them both crashing down on the floor, him trapped under her, his face between her thighs.

« I thought we were supposed to fight ? But if you had something else in mind, I would gladly please you, I like this position… » He said with a smirk, ignoring the throbbing ache in his chin.

« Shut up ! » She said, punching him on the side of his jaw, hard enough to make his head bounce on the concrete, making him see stars.

As pain was radiating in his jaw, Magnum noticed how she was tilting her head to the side, showing him the earpiece she was wearing in her ear.

Somebody was giving her orders, somebody was watching them.

He knew it.

She was trying to protect him.

Magnum didn’t give her a second to react, he grabbed her hand and handcuffed himself to her.

Juliet’s eyes widened in terror, she wrenched her arm out of his grasp, but it was too late, they were handcuffed to each other, she didn’t expect this, she was trapped with him.

« What did you do ?!!! No, no, no, no…. »

Magnum was puzzled by her reaction, he expected anger and frustration, the panic and growing fear on her face was unsettling.

Thomas grabbed her neck, and tear the earpiece off her ear, and spoke into it in a menacing tone : « I don’t know who you are, but I’m coming for you. »

Juliet pulled frantically on her handcuff, hard enough for the metal to cut painfully into her skin, tearing her wrist apart, not stopping even when she was starting to bleed.

« You have to let me go ! NOW ! MAGNUM ! Please, please, let me go…» She was crying, shouting, begging at the same time, and it scared the hell of Magnum.

« Higgy, tell me what’s going on, just talk to me, I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me. » Begged Thomas, his hands cupping her face, gently brushing her tears away.

« You can’t help me, nobody can, I was wrong, I shouldn’t have lead you here, please, please, let me go… »

She suddenly stopped struggling, as a bullet pierced through her womb in a loud deflagration.

Magnum watched her fall backward, in shock, her hands reflexively covering the wound on her belly, and he caught her just before she hit the ground.

The dark red rivulets of blood escaping her fingers, splashed on him, Magnum felt like his world was suddenlly ripped apart, as she crumbled into his arms.

Thomas grabbed her and rolled over to hide her under him, shielding her with his body.

A second bullet hit him in his back, connecting with the bulletproof vest he was wearing.

Despite the pain in his back, he took his gun to fired several times, blindly in the direction of the shooter, just to spare some time.

« Rick ! » He cried desperately in his own earpiece.

« Got him. » Answered the sniper, as a loud blast resonated on the playground.

Magnum watched a man in a black, fall not too far away from them, hidden in the dark.

He reluctantly freed himself from the handcuffs, to gently lay Juliet down on the ground, and ran to get to the shooter. 

Magnum was surprised to see Richard’s face under the balaclava he was wearing.

He punched him hard in the face, and roughly grabbed him by his vest to lift him up to his feet.

« You’re alive only because I asked Rick to not kill you, now you’re coming with us, I have a lot of questions to ask. If Juliet die, you die. »

Magnum took his weapon and dropped him unceremoniously after handcuffing him to a metal beam.

He immediately went back to Juliet, who was crawling on the floor.

« Hey, hey, it’s okay, we got him, you’re safe now… » He said while wrapping his arms around her, to stop her from running away.

But Juliet was still fighting him, « No, no, I need to go back… » She begged, desperately trying to escape his grasp.

« Juliet you’re badly hurt, let me see your wound… » He replied in a soft tone, trying to calm her down.

He lifted her shirt up, exposing her stomach, but the blood was coming from lower, so he opened her pants to look for her wound, and then, all the color drained from his face, when he saw the scar.

Just above her crotch, a thin horizontal pink line. 

A cruel reminder of a deep cut on her pale and delicate skin.

It look like…. 

A ceasarian scar.

Juliet pushed his hand away from her, frantically trying to cover her scar, and turned on her side to hide herself from him, refusing to meet his eyes. 

She was beyond pale and mortified, tears flowing endlessly on her face.

She wanted to tell him. 

She had dreamt so many times of showing him the little miracle they made together. 

She really wanted him to found out, but not like this, not with violence, and blood, and death surrounding them.

She wanted it to be sweet, emotional, and tender, instead, all she got was despair, fear and pain. 

So much pain.

Magnum let his hands dropped to the floor, devastated, he was lost and confused, so many questions were running wild in his mind.

He expected a lot of things, but not this…

His eyes were desperately searching for hers, but she was stucked in her own pain, and sorrow.

« What have they done to you ? »

« What happened ? »

He asked in a trembling desperate voice, afraid of her answer, but no words escaped her mouth, as she was crawling away from him to avoid his eyes, she was too shocked and too scared to talk.

« Is she alright ? » Asked Rick in his earpiece.

« No…She’s not… » 

Magnum’s voice was so low, Rick could barely hear it.

« Tommy ? »

« Call Noelani, tell her we have Juliet, she has a bullet wound in her belly, she’s loosing a lot of blood, tell T.C to land on the roof, we need to evacuate ASAP. »

Magnum didn’t wait for a response, he lowered himself down to put her on his lap, and tenderly wrap Juliet in his arms.

He put his hand on her womb, to apply more pressure on her wound, and stop the blood loss.

Her skin was warm under his palm, he tried to ignore the blood flowing through his fingers.

He thought about all the things he had missed during this year away from her. 

He imagined what she looked like pregnant with their baby.

Their baby….

Given the timing, of course it was theirs, he refused to believe in another option.

Even after she had lied to him about her work, about the MI6, he still believe that she really loved him despite everything.

There’s no way she was faking when she was in his arms, what he saw in her eyes, during the time they were together, that year they spent loving each other, it felt like a lifetime.

Even after she left, he had never stop loving her.

He knew her, this was why he kept looking for her after she had disappeared.

He gently brushed her tears away from her face, holding her tight against him, cradeling her head against his chest.

« What happened to our baby ?… is it ?… » Asked Magnum hesitantly, fear straining his voice.

« He’s alive… » She whispered, in a trembling voice.

« He ?..... A boy ?.... We have a little boy ? » 

He added with a wide grin, Juliet was so relieved to see his smile, he wasn’t angry at her. 

He said ‘our baby’ and ‘we’, and those simple little words meant the world to her.

There was still a ‘we’.

« Tom… I named him after you… We need to get him back, promise me you’re going to find him…Please, please find him... » She continued in a weak and trembling voice, her head lolling against his chest.

« We’ll find him together. » He replied, but she wasn’t listening anymore, her eyes were turning glassy and blank.

Magnum was alarmed by the heat emanating from her, bloodloss was supposed to make her cold.

Instead, she was burning with fever.

There was something wrong with her, something else than the bullet wound.

« Juliet ?…. Hey !.... Keep yours eyes opened…. Come on, stay with me… Juliet ! »

Her trembling hand tried to reach for his worried face, but it dropped heavily on the floor, when darkness took over her.

« RIIIICK !!! » Magnum screamed in his earpiece, panic overwhelming him.

He couldn’t loose her, not after he had finally found her, after all this time. He just coudn’t loose her…


	11. Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write, a lot of angst, some parts could be triggering...

Magnum hated hospitals…

He spent enough time bed ridden for months after the POW camp, to be triggered by the smell of antiseptic, blood, and death, each time he took a step in those white cold corridors.

It’s been hours since they took Juliet to surgery, why the hell was it so long ? 

He felt like he was slowly loosing his mind, as paranoia and fear were invading him with every passing minutes, the last time he took her to hospital, she disappeared for nearly a year.

« She’s gonna be okay T.M… » 

The deep voice of T.C was usually comforting, but right now he couldn’t stop picturing Juliet’s empty room after she got kidnapped a year ago.  
He couldn’t loose her again, he wouldn’t survive if anything happened to her, and now they had someone to look for, he needed her more than ever.

« You don’t know that, there was something wrong with her, even before she got shot, she seemed exhausted, sick, she was so pale… »

« Magnum ? » The high-pitched voice of Noelani brought him back to reality, he searched her eyes for any sign that Juliet was going to be fine, but even the petite doctor seemed troubled.

The worried expression on her face didn’t mean anything good…

« How is she ?... Noelani please… »

« The surgeon had successfully retrieved the bullet, she lost a lot of blood, but she won’t sustain any long term damage… »

T.C sighed with relief, he patted Thomas’s arm playfully.  
« Told you she was going to be okay…. »

Magnum didn’t smile at all, he still waited for Noelani to give all her medical report. He knew she wasn’t finished, the anxiety on her face nearly pushing him into a panic attack.

« Noelani ? »

The full blown panic bubbling just underneath his skin was threatening to explode, he needed answers, now.

« Can I talk to you in private ? »

« T.C can stay ! Just tell me what’s wrong with her ! » He regretted his harsh tone, but he was scared, and he desperately needed answers.

« We found something in her blood, the tox results showed some kind of poison, but it’s weird, it’s acting more like a virus, hence the fever, if we don’t find the antidote soon… »

« She’s going to die… » Finished Magnum, once again he was going to loose her.

The idea of searching for his son and raising him alone, made the bile rose in his throat, he was going to be sick…

He didn’t feel anything when T.C made him sit down on the plastic chair of the hospital, his huge hands rubbing his back. 

He felt numb, like someone had suddenly ripped his heart apart.

« You were right about the baby… She probably had a ceasarian procedure three or four months ago, so he or she is really young… »

« He… It’s a boy… We have a little boy… » Replied Magnum in a low tone, his voice breaking in the end.

And he couldn’t stop his tears anymore.

He had been fighting them for so long. 

All the grief, the pain, the fear tearing him apart since he lost Juliet were finally coming up in a heartbreaking sob, once he started to cry he couldn’t stop anymore…

Noelani sat next to him as he was slowly breaking apart. 

It was a long time coming she thought sadly, but he wasn’t alone, his friends were there for him, even if they couldn’t do anything but stay by his side as he was crying his heart out.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnum walked toward Rick who was sitting on a chair, guarding the interrogating room where Richard was detained, he seemed troubled, pale, like he had seen something so revolting he was going to be sick.

« Ho !.... Hey !... Tommy, you’re here… » He stammered anxiously.

« What happened ? »

« What do you mean ?… »

Magnum didn’t let him finished, he knew when someone was hiding something from him.

« You have that look on your face, like when you found something bad… Tell me, just tell me what you found, at this point I don’t think it can get any worse… »

Rick nervously bit his lip, his clear blue eyes avoiding Magnum’s scrutiny, he hated himself for making his friend suffer after all he went through since Juliet disappeared.

« I went through Richard’s phone to get some informations, anything that could help with Higgy’s case and the viper… »

The sniper sighed loudly, unable to continue, what he had found was taking a toll on him, he exchanged a warning look with T.C standing behind him.

« Rick ! » Shouted Magnum, loosing his patience.

« I found some photos…. A lot of them… It’s Juliet… » He added, with a pained look on his face.

« Give me the phone ! » Ordered Magnum, streatching his hand toward his friend.

« I don’t think you should see them Tommy, the guy is clearly obsessed with her, they are really disturbing… »

« GIVE ME THE PHONE ! » Screamed Magnum, scaring Rick, T.C and Noelani, they had never seen him this angry, even during war.

The sniper complied, and handed the phone to his friend, and he watch all the color drained from Thomas’s face as he was scrolling through the photos.

Juliet was naked on most of them, displayed obscenely on a bed, a hospital bed, with medical equipments surrounding her, she was unconscious, pale, sick, and Richard had taken advantage of her vulnerability, taking pictures of her without her consent, touching her…

Magnum moved so fast, that neither of his friends managed to stop him.

He bursted through the interrogating room, jumping over the table to flip back Richard’s chair to pin him to the floor, in a loud crack.

« WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER ?!!! » He screamed, fury boiling in his veins, he was ready to kill him no matter the consequences.

Richard smiled, seeing the distress on his rival’s face. 

Pain and anger clear in those caramel eyes that Juliet loved so much, he felt good hurting them like this, after they tortured him, flaunting their love under his nose for so long, he was finally getting his revenge.

« You sick pervert, did you touch her ? » Asked Magnum barely containing his rage, His hands holding Richard’s shirt so tight he was going to tear it apart.

« She is mine, she will never forget me… »

Magnum felt like a dark veil fell before his eyes, all the rage, the anger, the pain he went through for a year, just resurfaced all at once. 

The numbness floored him, his body moving incontrolably as his fists connected with Richard’s face under him, again and again, without stopping, relentlessly pounding him to the ground.

He didn’t feel the bone crushing under his knuckles, he didn’t feel the blood on his hands, he didn’t feel the tight grip of Rick and T.C desperately trying to stop him, he didn’t feel anything but rage, so much rage, pummeling Richard's face unforgivenly.

Overwhelmed by an indescribable hate, like he never felt before, toward Richard, toward himself, for finding her too late, for not being there for her when she needed him the most.

T.C just knocked him out in the end. 

He lifted Thomas unconscious form, away from Richard, to drop him on Rick’s laps. 

He hated that he had to hurt his friend, but it was the only way to put an end to his misery.

Noelani went to check on Magnum with a worried look on her face, but she sighed with relief when she felt his steady pulse under her fingers. 

He was going to wake up with a headache, but he will be fine, at least, as fine as he could be given the situation.

« Thanks T.C, I thought Magnum was going to kill him… »

« Maybe we should have let him do it… » Grumbled Rick, with Thomas unconscious on his lap.

« Dude, Richard is our only source of information, on the antidote and the viper’s location, maybe he can help with finding the baby too… »

« This baby ? » Asked Rick grabbing the phone on the floor.

Rick showed them a photo of Juliet sleeping with her baby on her chest, her hand cradeling his little head full of dark hair against her.

She was ghostly pale, her sweaty hair matted to her forehead, it looked like she had just delivered her baby, the newborn still wrapped in bloody hospital sheets.

They couldn’t imagine the ordeal she went through by herself, the fear, the pain, the loneliness.

It was the only nice photo he found in Richard’s phone, and in a way he stole this from Thomas too, the first picture of their son, he was the one who had taken it.

Noelani sighed, her heart breaking for Thomas, she felt guilty for suspecting Juliet to manipulate him, in the end, she had sacrificed so much for him, they needed to save her.

She suddenly grabbed the phone staring at the photo for a while.

« Hey doc what’s going on ?..... » Asked T.C startled by her sudden move, and the intensity in her eyes.

« Noelani ? Can’t you share with the class…. » Whined Rick, impatient to know what she had found, that made her so happy.

« She’s breastfeeding him ! » She said very enthusiastically.

« Yeah aaand ?.... » Asked T.C a little puzzled.

« I didn’t notice… » Said Rick, comically embarrassed, avoiding to look at the photo.

« Look ! On her arm, there are a lot of puncture scars, they had obviously already poisoned her, they probably did it ignoring that she was pregnant ! But the baby survived, he survived despite the poison, the tests, the imprisonement, he’s so strong, they were so strong… »

« Noelani ! » Shouted Rick, seeing the young doctor getting lost in her thoughts again.

« Yes !... Sorry…. If she’s still breastfeeding him despite the poison, it means that he is immuned to it, if we don’t find the antidote, we could make one with his blood, we need to find him !... Now ! »

It was the first good news they had heard in a while, and Rick could feel his heart beat faster, but in a good way for once.

He patted Magnum’s back, still unconscious on his lap, the poor guy needed a break, he didn’t know how much his poor heart could take after the pain he went through.

« We’re going to find him Tommy, I promise, you’re gonna be okay.. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Richard didn't rape Juliet, even if he wanted to, after all she went through, I couldn't do that to her.  
> Next chapter will be up soon , I'll try to update faster !


	12. Despair and hope

When Magnum woke up, clear worried blue eyes were staring at him, a warm hand was holding his shoulder, the familiar pungent smell of antiseptic and detergent invading his nostrils, he was still in hospital. 

The pounding in his head made it hard for him to think. 

Magnum groaned trying to stand up, but the world suddenly spinned and without Rick steadying him, he would have fell flat on his face, on the cold tiles of the hospital floor.

« Easy, easy Tommy…. You don’t want to damage that tiny little brain of yours… Calm down, you’re okay, everything’s okay… » Said the sniper in a soft voice, trying to appease his friend.

« Juliet ? » Groaned Thomas, his voice rough with sleep.

« She’s fine… For now… T.C had interrogated Richard, we found his car and all his gear inside, we found three doses of antidote. And according to that bastard, it’s enough for Juliet to last at least a week, one injection for two days. Sadly it’s not the real antidote, it’s just a treatment they used to keep the leverage they had on her, the real antidote is with the viper. »

Thomas sighed, just a week….. Juliet’s life was on hold for a week, after that…  
Magnum refused to think about it, there were still hope, he was going to save her…

« What about… » 

Magnum had a hard time finding his words, his emotions getting the best of him.

« The baby ? » Continued Rick in a low tone.

« My son. » Insisted Thomas, he wasn’t just a random child, he was his and Juliet’s son, he was their precious little baby.

« Richard said that only the viper knows where he is, I’m sorry Tommy… »

Magnum nodded, biting his lip, the anxiety slowly crawling back in his head, in his heart, like a dark flood threatening to drown him.

« T.C did the interrogation ? » Asked Thomas incredulously.

« Oh you know, I did the questionning, T.C did the slapping, he was pretty pissed off at Richard after seeing your breakdown, and when he saw what Richard did to Juliet…. Just say that I’ve never seen him this angry since I know him. » Explained Rick with tired eyes. 

T.C was built like a giant bear, a huge mass of muscles, but he also was the sweetest man he ever met, so he needed to be really upset to get angry enough to hurt somebody.

« I need to see Juliet. »

« Higgy is still unconscious, they kept her sedated to help her recover until the antidote managed to lower her temperature, Noelani was worried about organs failure if we couldn’t control her fever. »

« There’s still something you’re not telling me… » Said Magnum, studying the sniper intently.

Rick sighed, he hated how smart and insightful his friend was, reading him like an open book.

« She woke up once, and she was so upset, tearing her room apart, trying to leave to find her baby, they had to sedate her, she was hurting herself. »

« You should have call me ! You should have woke me up ! » Replied Thomas angrily streatching up to sit on his bed.

« Come on Tommy, you were out cold. T.C‘s fist is like a sledge hammer, he nearly broke your skull when he knocked you out. Dude can’t control his strength, you were in no shape to do anything for her. » Added Rick, tightening his grasp on Thomas’s arms.

« You don’t understand, I promised her I would be there for her, and once again, she woke up alone, in panic, and I wasn’t there, I failed her again… »

« Okay, okay I get it buddy, I’ll show you her room, T.C and Noelani are taking turns watching over her, we didn’t let her alone even for one second, okay… But first I want to show you something… »

« What is it ? » Asked Magnum with worry in his eyes.

« It’s her laptop, we found her diary in it… »

« Why the hell did you read her journal ?!!! You invaded her privacy ! You didn’t think they violated her enough like that ! » Shouted Thomas, his anger rising rapidly.

« It was in a folder destined to you, it was written ‘for Thomas’on it, we thought that maybe there could be a clue that could help finding your son ! It’s mostly about her imprisonement and her pregnancy, she wrote it for you… I guess she wanted you to know everything about your son, even before he was born…»

« Thomas ? » Asked Rick in a low tone.

It took Thomas several seconds to catch his breath before he answered. « Yeah. »

« She wanted you to know what had happened to her, she never betrayed you, never… »

« I never doubted her, not even for a second… I knew she loved me. »

As alone as he felt, he had never truly been alone.

Rick, T.C, Noelani and Robin were always by his side. 

Juliet on the contrary had suffered all by herself. 

The idea of her giving birth alone, crippled him. 

The vision of her, pregnant and suffering, weeping her heart out because she was trapped in a prison, floored him. 

That thought alone stripped him bare and left him raw.

Pushing the image of a pregnant Juliet being brutally manhandled by the viper’s guards out of his mind, Magnum sat down on his bed with her laptop on his lap. 

After a couple of swipes at the keyboard and a quick search, Magnum was faced with two folders with his name on it. 

The file names were all dates. 

In fact there was a file for every day going as far back as a week after her kidnapping. 

It had his name on it, so she wanted him to read it right ?

Was she writing this journal because she was worried she wouldn’t survive through the pregnancy ? 

Did the viper or Richard threatened her ?

The idea of them hurting her while she was pregnant made his blood boiled in his veins, he took a couple of breaths to calm himself down and click on the first file.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

'Thomas... 

I’m writing to you, because I don’t know what the futur hold for me, and I want to believe that somehow one day you will find this, even if you never find me…

I tried… 

Believe me I tried to fight back and stay with you, but they were too strong, and my hell had started with an injection from the viper, and it will probably end in his hands too…

Two bars…

Those two little insinificant lines had changed my life, I still believe for the better, 

I’m pregnant

And I’m crying like an idiot, whishing you had been here with me holding my hand waiting for the results, 

but I’m alone, and your absence is like a constant twist in my guts, tearing my insides apart and leaving me breathless in my bed.'

Magnum closed the laptop abruptly, closing his eyes and biting his lip hard enough to bruise, fighting to control his emotions.

Anxiety rose up in his body, choking him, darkness filling his chest like a rush of cold air and bringing him crashing down.

« Tommy ?… » Asked Rick with worry in his eyes.

« I’m fine… I will be, can you let me read this in private please ? »

« Okay, I’ll be waiting outside, call if you need anything. »

« Rick ?.....Thank you…Without you, Juliet and I could be both dead… So thank you for everything. »

« It wasn’t me… It was my Betty. » Said Rick with a smile, trying to comfort his friend.

« Betty’s awesome, but that rifle is nothing without you to handle it. » Insisted Magnum, he and T.C liked to regularly tease the sniper, but he was an incredible marksman that had saved their lives many times before.

Rick left Magnum alone in his hospital room and Thomas clicked on another file.

'The baby moved today…

It felt like a ripple under my skin, like little butterflies fluttering in my belly, a strange and comforting sensation. 

It was like he or she was talking to me, reassuring me that I wasn’t alone. 

Each move felt like a blessing, reminding me that I needed to keep fighting and be strong for him, for you, for the day we will be finally together.

I have to believe that we will be reunited, there’s no other end acceptable, 

even if for that I have to kill all the men in this compound.

The first three months had been hard, with the constant morning sickness, I lost a lot of weight while I was suppose to gain some, 

worring Richard and Pryce, they were afraid they were going to loose their lab rat.

Because it's what I am to them, a guinea pig for their experiments, testing on me all their poisons and antidotes, testing my resistance, 

how long I could last without the treatment.

But I don’t want to think about them touching me, 

especially Richard. 

I’m afraid to go to sleep to find him watching me, 

his hands all over my body, taking advantage of my unconsciousness to sastisfy his desires.

At least, since my belly is getting rounder, Richard seemed to be less interested in me, 

it’s like my body disgust him now, or reminded him that I was yours, that we made a baby together.

Once again our son is saving me, 

he’s the one that keeps me going, him and the crazy hope that I could see you again one day.

I kept saying him, I really think it’s going to be a boy, 

I don’t know why, I dream so much about him, and I always picture a little boy in my mind. 

Maybe I’m wrong, I would be happy to have a little girl too, 

but all I see in my dreams is a little boy with your dark hair and cute little dimples adorning his chubby cheeks.'

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

'I’m exhausted…

The morning sickness had lessened , but I keep getting dizzy. 

I fell and hurt my head in the shower today. 

I was glad that Richard wasn’t there to pick me up, I can’t stand him touching me. 

It’s feel like he’s ….

I can’t talk about this, I can’t…

It was Catherine who helped me up, she’s the new nurse, she’s nice, 

I shouldn’t trust her, but I’m tired and probably a little depressed. 

I needed someone to hang on.

I was so scared that I hurt the baby in my fall, but he’s fine, he’s so strong, I wish I was as strong as he is. 

I feel weak and helpless…

I miss you so much…

Today was a bad day…'

Magnum sighed, brushing his palm over his face, he didn’t considered himself a resentful man, but reading those lines brought out a bitter sting in his chest. 

Anger was slowly but surely rising inside of him, Richard needed to pay. 

He wasn’t sure of the extent of what he had done to her, but he was going to pay nonetheless. 

He kept picturing her in his mind, so fragile and so helpless, and wondered what kind of monster was capable of such cruelty on a pregnant woman.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

'It’s a boy…

Catherine had been begging for an ultrasound for weeks. 

We finally got it today…

I was right…

We’re going to have a little boy.

I missed you so much…

I want to laugh and be happy, but you’re not here, and I’m scared, so scared about what they are planning to do to us, to our baby…

Now that I know, it makes everything so real, so tangible, and your absence hurt even more, gutting me deep and unforgiving, 

wrenching my heart out, leaving me empty when my body is so full of life. 

It’s unfair….

So cruel and so unfair…. 

And I’m crying eventhough I want to laugh, but I can’t. 

Because you’re not here…'

Magnum closed that file and opened another, her words hitting him harder and harder, his sight blurred with unshed tears, his fingers trembling on the keyboard.

She’s getting closer to her due date, and her fear was growing at the same time as their baby.

Crushed with sorrow and loneliness, she was barely hanging on.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

'I barely have the strength to write…

I’m so tired…

27 hours…

It took 27 hours of labor for them to understand that our baby was too big and my hips too small, and I spare you the gruesome details, but I needed a C section, 

and they waited until the last minutes…

He was in so much distress already, 

they could have kill him…

But he’s alive…

I heard him crying…

I’m sure he’s fine…

I don’t know…

They took him away…

I love you…

I miss you…

I’m sorry…'

Magnum ran his fingers through his hair, pulling hard on them, welcoming the pain. He clenched his fists so tight his nails dug painfully in his palms, he wanted to crush something, he wanted to beat someone…

« Tommy ? »

Rick’s voice seemed so far away…

He was so drown in his own misery, the heartwrenching pain of the woman he love, so hurtful and raw, he could feel it in his guts.

« Juliet received a text message on her phone, it’s from a certain Cat… I think it’s the nurse.»

« Catherine… » Continued Magnum, his heart suddenly racing in his chest.


	13. Tom

Mac Garrett picked up right away when he saw Catherine’s name on the screen of his phone, She had been working on the viper’s case undercover for a while now, and things seemed to be accelerating lately, he was anxious to get his girlfriend back from this dangerous case.

« Are you alright ? » He asked, fear and tension clear in his voice.

« I’m fine… For now… But you need to get us out of here, Pryce is furious, I think he wants to kill the baby just to punish Juliet for escaping, I’m afraid he’s going to sell the virus very soon without her. »

« I thought the virus wasn’t ready ? »

« It’s not… But I’m worried he is going to sell an unfinished version of the biological weapon he’s been working on, without her his experiments are compromised, he’s desperate, he won’t wait any longer…»

« Me neither, I’m getting you out of there, no matter what the boss said… Hang on, I will contact you for an exfil. »

« Steve… »

« Yeah… »

« I gave your number to Magnum, he’s going to call you… He’s going to be pissed off by all of this… »

« I know and frankly I understand him, he has all the rights to be pissed off, this whole operation is a mess, none of this was supposed to happen… I wanted to get the three of you out of there a long time ago, but the boss refused the exfil, now I don’t care anymore, we will deal with the consequences later… Thanks for warning me, be careful…»

« Always… »

Catherine ended the call and sighed, she turned around to look at the baby sleeping in the crib next to her. 

The poor thing had been crying so much lately, it was heartbreaking to see how much he missed his mother.

She wanted to stroke his chubby cheek and caress his little head full of dark silky hair, but she didn’t want to wake him.

He needed to rest, the next few hours were going to be critical, and she really wished she would be able to protect him from Pryce and his sinister plan.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was a number…

Magnum had been staring at the screen of Juliet’s phone for a while, the text message she received wasn’t what he expected it to be.

It was just a phone number. 

It could be a trap.

Juliet was still unconscious, and even if she was awake, she wouldn’t be in shape to make the call.

So he had no choice and made the call himself, praying he was going to talk to the nurse, and not to one of the viper’s men.

Sadly it wasn’t her who picked up, Magnum recognized the deep gravely voice of the man who answered.

« Magnum ? »

« Mac Garrett… »

It wasn’t a question, it was a simple statement. Magnum knew the guy, he was one of the best agent of the company, and an ex navy seal, just like him…

And apparently he knew about Juliet, about her relationship with him, about their baby…

He was aware of everything, and he had let her rot down there in Pryce and Richard’s claws, while he was loosing his mind searching for her everywhere.

« Give me one good reason, for not putting a bullet between your eyes… » Magnum’s harsh tone was pale in comparison to the fury he was feeling.

« Listened Magnum, I know and I understand how pissed you must be right now…. »

« PISSED ? !!! You have no idea of how angry I am right now !!! You knew what was going on, and you let them hurt her ! She was pregnant and defenseless ! And you let her trapped there with a bunch of criminals !!!…» Shouted Magnum in the phone, alarming Rick and T.C standing next to him.

« We didn’t knew about the baby until a few weeks before he was born ! The minute we understood the situation I sent Catherine to exfiltrate her, but it was too late, Pryce had already poisoned her, without him she would be dead ! I’m really sorry about the situation, but without the antidote we couldn’t get her out of there… »

Magnum sighed and ran his fingers nervously through his hair, he knew Mac Garrett was right, but he was so angry by the cruelty and the unfairness of the situation, he wanted to scream.

« I’m sorry… I… I just want to get my son back in one piece… »

« Catherine will do her best to protect him, but Pryce is getting more and more paranoid with each passing minutes, so I prepared an evacuation for her, Magnum are you with me on this ? »

« Of course I am ! Tell me where and when, and my team and I will be ready ! »

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

A few hours later Magnum, T.C and Rick joined Mac Garrett’s team for the operation.

Magnum couldn’t believe they knew where Juliet was all this time, and they had let him in the dark for almost a year.

He could still feel his anger boil in his veins, but he needed to focus, he had his son to save, there’s no way he was going back to Juliet without him.

« Did you bring a car seat ? » Asked Mac Garrett in a low tone.

« What ? » Replied Magnum confused.

« For the baby… For your son… » 

And suddenly Magnum felt distraught and helpless, he didn't think about it. Mac Garrett gave him a warm smile and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly : « You’re going to need a baby car seat for your little boy. Your life is going to change now, everything is going to change now that you’re a father. Usually you have nine months to get ready for this, but Pryce had stolen that from you, I’m sorry… »

Mc Garrett words were supposed to reassure him, but they gutted him deep and he felt so lost, so confused and unprepared for all of this. 

The reality of the situation hitting him brutally like a wall of bricks.

« Don’t worry, I didn’t think about it myself, I am no better than you about this stuffs, it’s Catherine who told me to prepare all those things for your kid. She would have strangled me if I ever forget the pacifier or the car seat. She got really attached to your son. » Said Mac Garrett handing him the car seat and a bag full of baby gear.

Thomas stood there a little overwhelmed, his arms full of baby stuffs, and he felt so out of place, and once again he cruelly missed Juliet’s presence by his side.

Magnum sighed in relief, « I was angry at you and Catherine for lying to me, but I’m glad that she was there for Juliet when I couldn’t, and I’m grateful for her help at protecting my son. »

« Tell her that in person, now we need to move, let’s get your kid back to his mommy. »

Pryce had established his labs in an abandoned metro station, the underground base was labyrinthine, and an excellent place to hide his experiments.

The dark maze hid several rooms full of medical gear, Mac Garrett’s team and Magnum’s ones had already taken down several guards, Magnum was glad for his help, he was getting anxious to meet his son.

As they advanced along the dark train lines, under the flickering lights, the faint sound of baby cries reached his ears.

Magnum immediately started to run toward the distressed cries, but Mac Garrett stopped him right away : « I know your daddy reflexes are screaming at you to run as fast as you can toward your son, but we need a plan to free him from this prison. »

Thomas gave Rick a knowing look and the sniper smiled back at him in response : « Okay, I’m getting in position, tell me when you’re ready. » And with a wink, he disappeared between the abandoned trains.

« Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing, I have everything covered. » Said Magnum in a low tone.

All the agents dispersed among the wagons, and Thomas walked alone toward the train where Pryce was standing on, with Catherine and his son in front of him, like a human shield.

He was holding her by her long black hair, her face was bruised, and there was blood on her forehead.

She was carrying his baby in a baby carrier tight against her chest, her protective arms around him, she was trying to calm him down by whispering softly to the crying baby.

« We were talking about you Magnum ! I’m glad you’re finally here, you took your time to finally come to see us and meet your son ! »

« And whose fault is that ! » Shouted Magnum, barely containing his anger, as he was escalading the wagon to stand on the roof, just like Pryce and his hostages.

« I guess it’s my fault… Juliet was such a good addition to my operation… She was my lab rat and my field agent, too bad she escaped before I could finished my experiments on her, now I have to sell a rough version of my biological weapon, which is a little bit frustrating. »

« I’m going to kill you, for what you’ve done to her… »

« I don’t think so… See… This wagon underneath us is filled with the most dangerous snakes in the world, one little push and Catherine and your cute little baby will fall through that hatch right into a death trap, I can’t imagine a more painful and gruesome death. So be a good daddy, and lay down your weapons on the floor. »

« Rick ? » Whispered Magnum into his earpiece.

« I don’t have a good shot, Catherine is in the way… »

Thomas cursed silently and threw away his rifle and his gun, and raised his hands just like Pryce had ordered.

« Aaaaw… That is so sweet ! You would have been such a good father… Too bad you won’t be there to see your son growing up…Now walk toward me, and keep your hands up in the air… »

As Magnum followed his instructions, the train they were on started to move slowly, and Thomas understood that the train was the viper’s way to escape London.

He gave a warning look to Catherine, his gaze directed toward the head of his son against her chest, and she noticed the laser red dot of a sniper rifle aimpoint.

She immediately understood what was going on, and dropped herself on the floor at the same time as Magnum, as a blast resonated through the underground station.

Startled by her sudden move, Pryce tried to keep his hold onto her long hair. 

He reaped a handful of the nurse’s long dark strands, as she crouched down on the roof of the wagon, shielding the baby in her arms.

Magnum grabbed Catherine and pulled her toward him, making her jump above the hatch, as a bullet hit Pryce right into his chest.

Magnum rapidly helped Catherine to descend from the moving train, T.C caught her into his arms and helped her to her feet.

When Magnum tried to jumped from the train too, Pryce who was wearing a bulletproof vest pushed him toward the hatch full of dangerous snakes.

Thomas let himself fall and rolled on his back, dodging the hatch, and pulled Pryce in his stride, making him fall through the opening right into the middle of the wagon full of snakes.

Magnum remained a few seconds on his back trying to catch his breath, as the viper’s horrifying screams filled the train station.

Then he stood up, and stayed there watching juliet's torturer, slowly dying under the bites of the cold-blooded creatures he loved so much.

Mesmerized by the irony of the situation, unforgiving, weirdly appeasing and so so cruel.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The abandoned train station was like a battlefield.

The cold bodies of the dead littering the ground everywhere. 

The EMTs were already there, taking care of the wounded, while Mac Garrett was barking orders to his teamates. 

Despite the commotion and the noise around him, Magnum felt like the world had suddenly stopped. 

He was standing there, slightly in shock and silent, as a paramedic was examining his son.

The only thing he could hear was the baby boy who was crying his heart out, clad in a cute white onesie printed with dinosaurs, his little feet furiously kicking aimlessly, like he was fighting the gentle hands of the paramedic.

« He’s fine, he’s just hungry and very upset. Your baby is a fighter. » Said the paramedic in a reassuring tone, as he handed him his son, ignoring that it was the first time for the navy seal.

And Magnum wanted to cry… 

He missed Juliet so much…

He wished she was here with him, sharing this precious moment.

But once again, life kept toying with them, keeping them apart, when he craved her presence so much by his side.

Nobody had told the EMT that he had never held his son before. 

He didn’t knew the anger, the fear, the despair he went through while looking for his family.

He wasn’t aware of the gut wrenching pain he felt when he learned that a killer had taken his son away from him and Juliet.

He just put the crying baby in his trembling hands, as panic knotted in Thomas's stomach, and a surge of mixed emotions overwhelmed him, nearly bringing him to tears.

« Support his head like this. »

The gentle voice of Catherine suddenly pulled him out of his sorrow.

It was like she had woken him up from a nightmare, giving him the gulp of air he needed to breath again.

She helped him place his cold hand under the fragile head of his son, and his heart started to beat faster in his chest.

The little head full of dark silky hair, so tiny in his hand, warmed his palm, and Magnum felt like his chest was expanding with all the love growing deep inside of him.

He was supposed to comfort his baby, instead he felt like his son was the one reassuring him, just by his presence.

Magnum wiped his tears and brought the baby closer to him, his face nuzzling the chubby cheeks of his son, as he whispered to him in a soft voice : « I know you miss her, I miss her too, please don’t cry Tom, I will take you to her soon… I promise… »

He didn’t expect his son looking back at him, his cries suddenly decreasing to listen to his voice like he knew him, his little chubby hands reaching for his face, stroking his cheek, and Magnum leaned into the tender touch, with wonder and love in his eyes.

« Juliet used to make him listen to your voice on her phone, even before he was born, she wanted him to know you. I didn’t think it would work… » Said Catherine with emotion in her voice.

She handed him a bottle, and showed him how to feed his son. 

Suddenly everything was quiet, just the little content groans of his baby hungrily suckling on the bottle, still staring at him with his hazel eyes, his little fist holding tight on his thumb. 

Thomas felt powerful and weak under the tender gaze of his son.

He sighed with relief, finally allowing himself to think for the first time, ‘we are going to be okay, it’s over now, we are going to be fine’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! Please let me know what you think !


End file.
